The Titanic Theory
by ms. rosey cheeks
Summary: We know what happened with Jack and Rose but what about Penny and Sheldon. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**hi this is my first shenny multi chapter .****Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**1988**

_Breaking News:  
"Since the discovery of the Titanic 2 years ago artifacts have been brought to the surface. Yesterday the crew of __The Charger__ had the biggest discovery yet. They have located the personal safe of Leonard __Hofstadter__; who was of the New Jersey __Hofstadter__. His father was one of the first to start a steel business in Pittsburg. It was believed that the Optsy Emerald ring was inside. The ring is worth 250 thousand dollars today. When the crew opened the safe there was slight disappointment with the ring not being there however they did find a drawing of a woman wearing the ring. As you can see by the picture the woman is naked with her arms crossed over her breast to show the ring. The crew is working hard to find out who this woman is and what happened to the ring."_

"Holy crap on a cracker" Penny said as she watched the 6 o' clock news. She walked to the phone and dialed the number on the screen. The phone rang 6 times before a man with a gruff voice. " hello this is Bob."

Penny smirked "Hello Bob I'm calling about that drawing."

" please hold on ma'am I want to get my boss. Is that ok?" Bob asked.

"Yes I will hold."

Bob ran over to his Boss Phil " Phil I have a woman on the phone she says she wants to talk about the drawing we found." Phil was eating a turkey sandwich looked up at Bob wide eyed "really?"

"yes, she is on hold now."

Phil got up from his desk and went over to Bobs phone. "Hello this is Phil, so you know who is in the drawing?"

"oh yes I do. the woman in the drawing is me" penny said slowly.

Phil was silent then regained his voice "may I ask your name?". He grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper off of Bobs desk.

"my name is Penelope Watkins. You won't have a record of that name though. My name in 1912 was Penelope Llyod Swift Leonards fiance."

Phil dropped the pencil and his jaw "this is incredible. I would love for you to come on sight to our ship so we can interview you. Are you able to do that?"

" Of course I am able. But I need to take my granddaughter Nicole, since I am 96 she takes care of me, will that be an issue?" Penny asked through thte phone.

"Wow 96, I would of thought you were younger by the sound of your voice. Your granddaughter is more then welcome to come. Are you available to come as early as this Saturday?"

"Such a flatterer" Penny laughed which made Phil on the other line smile. "Yes I am free however how am I to get to you?"

"We will send a car to pick you and your granddaughter up on Friday and we will fly you out here. Where do you live?" Phil flipped the notebook to a new page to write her address.

" I live in Pasadena Ca, my address is 2311 N. Los Robles Ave Apt 4B. I will see you on Saturday."

**XXXXXXX**

Penny looked out the window of the Helicopter The Charger was coming into view. The flight was long but Penny didn't mind, she thought of this place often and it was bittersweet to come back. Penny was silent for most of the trip, thinking of the wonderful and awful memories that she has kept hidden for so long.

Nicole was talking to the Co-pilot, when she turned to glance at her grandmother. "Nana are you okay?" she asked. Nicole was thrilled that her nana had asked her to come, at the age of 32 she was still the adventurer.

"I'm fine sweetie" Penny smiled.

"How come you've never told me you were on the Titanic?" Nicole was curious. Penny patted her granddaughters knee " In good time sweetie, you will know everything." Nicole didn't push her grandmother, she just couldn't understand how she never brought up this huge part of her past. She knew her grandmother was a strong independent woman. She didn't get married until she 30, she used to work in a speak easy during prohibition until Nicoles mother Lee was born in 1924. What she did before working there she didn't know, but she wanted to find out. She was one of the first woman to drive and to vote and when she turned 40 she got her pilots license. Nothing could stop her and she wanted all of the girls in her family to be strong and show the world what they can do. The sinking must have been tramatic to not talk about it.

The Helicopter door opened and 3 men stepped forward out of the 30 or so crewmen. Penny took in the sight of them. She noticed the first man was big with a bushy beard, that must be Bob. The second was short skinny man with big rim glasses, he was introduced as John. The third man held himself like a leader, he was attractive, if someone was going to play him in a movie Harrison Ford would. Penny always got a kick out of him in the Star Wars movies. The attractive man helped Penny out of the helicopter "Penelope that you so much for coming. I'm Phil we spoke on the phone. It is such an honor to meet you."

Penny smiled "please call me Penny, no one has called me Penelope in quite some time. I am happy to be here. it is time for my story to be told."

Bob and John took Pennys and Nicoles bags and brought them to their rooms. " I would like to talk to you as soon as your ready" Phil said to Penny. "But I'm sure you're both tired from the trip and need to rest."

Penny held up her hand " No, I'm fine. I maybe 96 I'm not dead. I would like to see my drawing and tell you now. If that's no problem Nicole?"

Nicole shook her head she knew better then to cross her grandmother. " Not a problem at all."

Penny clapped her hands "very good. Now take me to my picture." Phil let her take his arm "This way Penny" his smile met hers.

Phil led the way into a room that was filled with desks and monitors covered with pictures of Titanic at the bottom of the ocean. Penny felt a tear come to the surface. On the farthest table was the safe. It was just as Penny remembered, the green color is slightly faded but it is the exact same. Phil pulled out a chair for Penny and placed in front of her the drawing of her when she was 20 years old. " I was a looker huh" she nudged her granddaughter who was hovering over her shoulder to see the picture as well.

"So penny are you ready to go back to Titanic?"

"Of course sweetie" she smiled. Phil looked at her even at 96 she was still as pretty as she was when this picture was drawn. He cleared his throat and picked up his pencil "well who dre this picture of you? You seem to be happy and certainly intimate with the artist, given your lack of clothing."

Penny folded her hands on the table "well sweetie we'll get to that, but we must start at the beginning."

**a/n: I hope people enjoy this. I want some good feedback on whether I should continue with this story. I am going to be using some aspects from the movie but also coming up with somethings on my own. This is going to be a multi chapter story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to say this in first chapter I don't own anything. Thanks for the reviews and alerts. I'm in the market for a beta so if anyone is willing please pm me. I want this story to be as perfect as it is in my mind. As always please review :) **

**XXXX**

It is April 10, the sun is shinning and people fill the streets to see the infamous ship set sail for her maiden voyage out of South Hampton. A car pulls up right on the dock our heroine Penelope Llyod Swift exits.

She is in her best dress, her blonde hair is pinned back in style. It is only slightly seen under her hat. She takes in the scene of the majestic ship. She has everything a woman can ask for and yet in the pit of her stomach she knows she is unhappy.

Following her out of the car is her older sister Bernadette, her fiancé Leonard and finally Leonard's right hand man Howard Woliwitz. Leonard bypasses Bernadette to wrap his arm around his lovely fiancé "why the long face Penelope? We are about to have the grandest adventure and your acting like its your execution."

Penelope faintly smiled. " Forgive me. I'm just in shock on how unbelievable this is" she lied. There is no point of telling the truth nothing will change her fate.

Leonard led Penelope up the first class gang plank with Bernadette and Howard on their heels.

"This is breath taking" Bernadette cried.

Bernadette and Penelope were all each other had; their parents died 2 years earlier. Their father had a gambling problem,so all the money they thought they had, they didn't. With Bernadette being the oldest she took it upon herself to make their fortune by marriage. Bernadette knew she didn't have anything to offer a suitor; she was already 27 and had to wear eye glasses, but Penelope did. Penelope had beauty, style,grace and youth on her side. Bernadette knew Leonard would make a fine husband for Penelope so when she heard that he was in England on business she got her and her sister there. Even though Leonard is 10 years Penelope's senior it was a good arrangement. They were introduced at a grand gala. Leonard was so taking with Penelope he proposed the next day. Penelope knew to say yes for her sisters sake but she didn't feel any love for this man, and was afraid she never would.

They stayed in England long enough to have everyone and their neighbor know they were engaged to be married.

_"Were going home next week darling" Leonard said to Penelope over breakfast._

For the first time in weeks she had a genuine smile. " Really? That's wonderful. When? How?"

"On the Titanic. Anybody whose anybody is going to be on it. It leaves South Hampton on the 10th. We will arrive in New York on the 18th. Then shortly after we get home we will be married."

For only a moment Penelope's smile faded " I can't wait."

Penelope and Bernadette were shown their room. Once alone Penelope sat on the bed " Bernadette I can't go through with this arrangement. I'm not nor will ever be in love with Leonard. He only sees me as a trophy."

"Penelope Llyod don't you ever utter those words again. This union will save us. We will live the way mother and father intended." Bernadette wagged her finger in Penelopes face.

Penelope glared at her sister "if they intended us to live like queens then father shouldn't have gambled all our money away. Or mother should have stopped him." Penelope sighed "I just want to marry someone I love and who really loves me."

Bernadette sat next to her sister " I know sister. But we all have to do the things we don't like."

**XXXX**

"Man you so have him" Raj whispered to his best friend Sheldon.

" I must concentrate Raj please" Sheldon hissed. He looked up from the chess board to stare at his Sweedish opponet. The Sweedish man had sweat on his brow, his idiot brother bet these two misfit commrades in a game of chess. The prize was their 3rd class tickets on the Titanic.

Sheldon made his move " checkmate. Tickets if you please." He held out his hand. The brothers reluctantly handed them over.

"Ah haha" Raj jumped with joy. " We're going to America!" He grabbed his bag and tossed Sheldons to him.

"We'll have to hurry. Better luck next time fools" Sheldon called over his shoulder as he ran out the door.

" You were incredible Sheldon" Raj shouted as he ran through the streets.

" Less talking more running" Sheldon yelled behind him.

The ships funnels blew its whistle as they ran up the gang plank. "This is unbelievable. We are in the middle of history Raj" Sheldon sighed as he entered the ship. It was the nicest place he had been in a long time. Ever since he left home of Texas to find his calling he had been roughing it. Sheldon doesn't know where he fits; he as all these talents and knows so much about things it makes him an outcast.

"Man stop being so... I'm not sure what to call it but stop being what you're at this moment. I'm taking in the sights" Raj smirked.

"Let's go up on deck. We have to wave our past farewell. Come on" Sheldon pushed Raj up the stairs.

The deck was filled to the brim. Woman waving hand kerchiefs , men with their hats. " So long England it's been great" Sheldon patted Raj's shoulder. He lucked out with a friend like Raj. They met in France Sheldon worked as an artist by day and worked the trains with Raj at night. "Thanks for pushing us into that chess game."

Raj smiled " One if us had too and I knew you weren't going to since you don't gamble."

XXXXX

The ship lurched away from the dock. Penelope lay on her bed with a tear stained pillow. She was alone Bernadette went to talk with the other first class passengers. A brisk knock came on her door, she shot up. "One moment" she called as she wiped her eyes hoping they weren't too red.

She opened the door to see Leonard "Hello darling, I just wanted to be sure the room was to your liking."

"The room is perfect. Thank you." Leonard leaned in and gave Penelope a kiss. She turned her head before he could reach her lips. He straightened again " they will begin serving lunch in the cafe in an hour. I will be back for you to join me." it wasn't a question it was a demand.

Penelope smiled and nodded " of course." She gently closed the door behind him and let out a sigh. She looked down at her dress and thought best if she changed into something more appropriate since was to be the start of the trophy showing.

Penelope decided on a lovely light yellow lace dress and opted for no hat. She re pinned her hair to have some pieces falling around her face. She loved when her hair was down but Leonard and society liked it up. It didn't take long for her to change so she wrote a note to Bernadette and Leonard saying she went for a walk on deck and that she will meet them in cafe for lunch.

She placed her room key in her pouch and left. The sea are felt nice on her skin made her feel free. She slowly made her way around the ship. She came to a part of railing that was clear. She leaned against it looking out seeing that sadness is what lay ahead for her. As she took in what she saw she felt as if someone was staring at her. She glanced in the direction it was coming from and man was staring at her from lower deck. You could tell by his mismatched clothing he wasn't even of 2nd class he was in steerage. Although he wasn't hard on the eyes. Penelope looked away she need to get to the cafe to meet Leonard.

XXXX

"Man are you even listening" Raj asked.

"No" Sheldon honestly replied. His eyes were staring at the most beautiful thing they ever saw.

Raj followed his glance, he too saw the beautiful Penelope. " Get your head out of the clouds. She is literally out of your class."

Sheldon looked away from the woman and stared at his friend. "There isn't much in this world that I can't do and I'm going to talk to her before we get to New York."

Raj sighed "yeah sure you will."

**A/n: So people have ask how much is this going to be like the movie. Well the answer to that is its going to be half like the movie half orginal stuff. Since I haven't sat down to watch the movie in full in well over 6 months I don't remember everything exactly as it is. which isn't a bad thing because who wants to read something that already happened. I hope you enjoy my interpretation of it. also I am normally not this quick with updates but I do try to get them up within a week or two apart . thanks again. **


	3. Chapter 3

Penelope had already forgotten her admirer from the deck , she was too concerned with finding a way to love Leonard.

There wasn't anything necessarily wrong with Leonard, besides that he was arrogant and constantly complaining when things didn't go his way. Traits that frustrated Penelope. She continued to walk the deck when Leonard found her.

"Penelope I was looking everywhere for you. I saw your note, did you have a pleasant walk?" He held out his arm to which she took.

"Yes very pleasant. The ship is magnificent" Penelope smiled for real.

"After lunch we should unpack your things. You have so many shoes not sure how the ship can hold them all." Leonard laughed at his own joke. Penelope laughed softly she didn't like being the brunt of a joke.

" I do have more things then just shoes. I also have my paintings."

"Ah yes all your masterpieces. I never understood your fascination with them."

Penelope took a slow breath before repling " they make me happy."

Lunch was uneventful. Leonard paraded her around like she thought. Bernadette kept a close eye on her to make sure she had a continuous smile on her face. Penelope made a impression on everyone she met. Bernadette couldn't of been more pleased with her. Penelope however was disgusted with herself.

XXX

"I want 3 paintings out so I can look at them whenever I feel like" Penelope directed her maid Christy.

" Which ones ma'am?" Christy asked in her heavy Irish accent.

Penelope thought " I want my Van Gogh, Monet, and Renior please." She over saw where they were placed, one right next to her bed, one on the opposite wall and the third one was placed on the third wall.

Leonard and Howard were talking in the common room of their suite. "I want that in my room" Leonard said to one of the butlers who was wheeling in a safe. Howard followed to make sure nothing happened to it. Penelope glanced over at the green box, people care too much about money she thought.

"Darling really these paintings?" Leonard asked as he nibbled her neck.

"Yes" Penelope curtly replied. "They're my favorite."

"well when we share the bed tonight we'll have to take them down so I don't have to stare at them" Leonard whispered in her ear.

The thought of having to share a bed with him for the rest of her life repulsed Penelope. It wasn't that he was bad, not that she had anything else to compare it too, he just wasn't what she had imagined it to be like. Very uniform in and out boom he's done, even during that he was selfish. However didn't let his comment pass, she was quick "but aren't you only supposed to stare at me?"

Leonard had no immediate response "leave your door unlocked so I can come in."

Penelope quickly kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry not tonight, I'm not settled from being on board yet. I'm afraid I will get ill tonight if I'm not careful."

Leonard seemed to take that answer " when ever you feel better. It has been too long I need it." He kissed her neck again. Then left without another word.

'_It's not even me he misses it is the actual act and I am just the person who gives it to him' _Penelope shuddered at the thought. She looked down at the ground, feeling guilty to her sister for not being happier about the whole thing. But how can she be happy when she doesn't want to do this.

XXXXX

" Sheldon you have to see this!" Raj called as Sheldont ran to meet him at the bow.

"We're on top of the world" Sheldon said.

" I can see the statue of liberty" Raj smiled.

"Raj that is impossible" Sheldon said condensending.

Raj frowned at Sheldon "figuritively sheldon." He looked back at the horizon " I can't believe it. I'm the first person in my family to come to America. When my family left India was a feat. This is incredible. I will be able to do anything, skys the limit."

Sheldon looked out with Raj " we can be artists, scientists, train enthusiasts, anything we want. No more with being on the bottom. You and I are going to be at the top." Sheldon patted Raj's back.

XXXX

Bernadette was watching Christy as she helped Penelope get dressed for dinner. They were to be dining with Bruce Ismay and Thomas Andrews, then men who created the ship and were very taking with Penelope. The only person Penelope was looking forward to dining with was Amelia Farrah Fowler. Amelia was infamous, she was a homegrown mid-west wife turned business woman. She became a widow and needed some money. Her husband used to invent things, she decided to sell them. She started a not so small business. People would sell her what they invented and she would sell them to the highest bidder, normally the US government.

Penelope liked her because she got to do what she loved and didn't care what people thought.

Christy had pulled out 3 dresses for Bernadette and Penelope to approve. The first was a dark green dress with a slight neck line and short sleeves. The second was a long sleeve flowy light violet and third a black beaded dress.

Penelope thought she should wear the black. It was how she felt; dark and empty.

Bernadette thought the light violet would look nice, but Penelope was adament about not wanting that one. They compromised on the green. The color of the dress brought out Penelopes eyes, that looked like emeralds.

Christy slipped the dress on and put her hair up.

"You look breath taking sister" Bernadette admired. " I feel as if my breath is being taken from me. Why must I come to these dinners? No one notices if I'm even there."

" You go because your fiance, your future husband wants you at his side. Mr. Howard told me that Leonard speaks of you quite often and in the highest regards."

"Mr. Howard is a boar. I despise him so. How can you even talk to him? Besides what else is he going to say to my sister." Penelope fiddled with her necklace as she looked at her reflection. She didn't like what she saw.

" Don't talk to me like that" Bernadette scolded, bringing Penelope out of her own thoughts. "I'm tired of your demeanor. This isn't the end of the world. Be gratiful look at where we are; we on the grandest ship in the world. You're going to marry a very successful man. Furthermore Mr. Howard isn't a boar, he is a gentleman who makes me laugh. I'm not going to listen to you complain over something so trivial as love. There are more important things in this world."

Penelope saw the tears forming in her sisters eyes. She felt bad for upsetting her, but she was not going to give up on love. Unlike what Bernadette thought nothing is more important. "Forgive me Bernadette. I will no longer bother you with my problems." She stood up and embraced her sister.

"We must hurry dinner will be starting soon." Bernadette pulled herself together and led them to an awaiting Leonard and Howard.

XXXX

"Whats upsetting you dear?" Amelia whispered to Penelope at dinner.

"I'm fine" Penelope quickly replied.

"No use to lying to me. Old Amelia knows when a girl is upset."

Penelope glanced over at Leonard then back down to her soup without saying a word.

"Oh a problem in the love department. Don't worry dearie it will happen. You will find love in your heart one day."

Penelope smiled politely knowing if she was going to find love it wasn't with Leonard.

XXXX

Sheldon layed on a bench on deck staring at the stars. He knew all the names of the constellations. Before he left home 7 years ago at the young age of 15, he had looked at his brothers books from university. He read them cover to cover twice. His family was a poor farm family from East Texas. Only his older brother was able to go to school. Sheldon wished it was him instead, but he didn't believe in wishes. He knew he was smart and could do well. His father said then if he could do it on his own then he could leave and not come back. So he left to make something of himself.

He found himself in Germany where he tried to get into school. With the language barrier and the fact he had no money he was not accepted. He didn't let that stop him. he traveled across Europe doing different jobs to earn some money. But as soon as he earned some it was either spent on food and shelter or worse stolen by a street thug. There was many a night where Sheldon found himself sleeping on a bench much like the one he is on now. He was going to make something of himself, he was determined.

His mind wandered back to the beautiful 1st class girl. Never did he have such a feeling then when he saw her. She took his breath away and not just with her beauty but how she held herself. He knew he was a fool for thinking about her, but she wouldn't escape his mind. This was the only time he cursed his amazing memory.


	4. Chapter 4

The men had excused themselves for brandy and a cigar in the lounge. Not once during dinner did Leonard speak to Penelope. The only person who did was Amelia that brief moment. Penelope was left alone with her thoughts _'no one cares about me. Will they even notice if I wasn't here anymore?'  
_  
Penelope wanted, no needed to escape. She excused herself. She didn't want to be alone but if she had to listen to these woman talk about worthless things for one more minute she would get sick all over herself.

She went back to her room at least Christy would be there. She closed her door " Christy" she called out. No reply. "Christy?" Penelope called again. Still nothing; Christy was still at dinner in steerage with the other maids. "Urg" Penelope sighed in frustration.

She tried to undo her dress herself but she couldn't reach. She stood in front of the mirror looking at herself; her blood boiling in anger and despair. Her skin crawling with disgust. She screamed. She ripped off her necklace and earrings. Yanked her hair down. She wanted to stop all her feelings, her senses she just wanted it to end.

She hated who she'd become. Who she was supposed to be. She couldn't breathe in her own body. She ran from her room, down the corridor and out onto deck. If she could just make it to the stern. She shoved past people tears streaming down her face. Mad at her mother for dying. Her father for gambling all their money away. Bernadette for caring so much about her own status that she couldn't see how unhappy she really is. Leonard for not being the one she loved. And lastly herself for allowing all this to happen. She ran and ran finally reaching the end of the ship. She fell against the railing sobbing. The dark ocean looked like the greatest escape. Her sobs softened as she lifted herself over the railing.

**XXXX**

Sheldon was counting how many constellations he saw when heard someone crying run past him. He sat up to see a flash of yellow hair fly by.

He followed the woman to the stern. Not caring on why she was crying but just to make sure she was safe. He watched her climb over the railing. '_Oh dear'_ Sheldon thought. '_She's going to jump._' The woman turned her head for a quick second and Sheldon recognized her as the beautiful woman haunting his thoughts. Sheldon had to be delicate here; if he spooked her she might fall; but if he wasted time she would jump.

He carefully walked closer " don't do it."

She turned and shouted "stay back."

Sheldon shook his head "no. Let me pull you over. What are you doing anyway?"

"fishing" she replied sarcastically.

Sheldon looked confused "but you don't even have a pole."

"ahh" Penelope screamed. " God. I'm not fishing... Please go away."

"if you're not doing something why would you say it?" Sheldon didn't understand.

She ignored his question. "Go away. If you don't I'll jump."

"No you won't" Sheldon simply said. Letting go of their previous exchange and taking another step closer.

"What? Great another person who thinks they know me. I don't need any more people like that in my life now go away." She gripped the railings tighter.

Taking one more step Sheldon looked at her. "I never said I know you. It's just if you seriously wanted to do it. You would have done it already."

"Why are you still here?" Penelope asked. Her nerves were coming back but she had to do this. "Go away."

"Im sorry but I can't. You see I'm involved now whether either if us like it or not. It is non optional for me to assist you. My mother raised me right. So if jump in I'll have to jump in after you."

"You're crazy. The fall alone would kill you." Penelope eyed the dark water before turning back to her so called rescuer.

"First I'm not crazy. My mother had a doctor look at me when I was younger. And with all due respect I'm not hanging off the back of a ship. Second I'm more concerned with how cold the water is rather then the fall."

Penelope didn't think of that "how cold?"

"Far below freezing. It's so cold you can't even swim your muscles freeze. You could even breath in water but be unable to spit it out and drown. Even if you changed your mind."

Penelope shuddered. She needed to do this. This was the plan wasn't it? " please go away your facts are annoying me."

" we'll too put it plainly in away you'll understand; it's like being stabbed all over your body."

"I knew what you meant. I just wanted you to stop talking." Penelope snapped.

Sheldon swayed a bit " oh. Well like I mentioned I am now morally and socially obligated to assist you. But perhaps you can find it in your heart to change your mind and let me off the hook." Sheldon held out his hand.

Penelope turned her head to look at the man. His blue eyes were intense but kind and she knew if she did jump he would follow.

She wrapped her arm around to take his open hand. Then came her next one.

"I'm Sheldon Lee Cooper" he smiled. Penelope got a good look at his well worn clothes. His purple button down was faded, his suspenders stretched that they could snap at any moment then his pants were a plain khaki but on him it looked right.

"Penelope Lloyd Swift" she smiled back. Sheldon wasn't well versed when it came to emotions but he noticed the pain in her eyes.

"If it doesn't offend you miss; I'd like to call you Penny."

Penelope smiled her insides felt warm as he called her that. "Penny no one has ever called me that. Yes you may call me that."

Penelope began to climb back over she was almost there when her foot got caught on her dress. She slipped. "Ahh. Please help me. Pull me up. Ahh" she screamed.

"Oh dear Lord" Sheldon reacted fast. He pulled with all his might and slowly lifted her. " It's alright. I've got you. Come on,here we go." He helped her re-climb the railing. Penny fell into his arms crying as he laid her on the floor.

Her screams had attracted some crewmen. They weren't to please to find a lowly 3rd class passenger hovering over a trembling 1st class woman. Sheldon was put into handcuffs while they waited for Leonard.

Leonard stormed over to Penny who was sitting on a bench wrapped in a blanket shivering with fright. "Are you alright Penelope?"

Penny nodded. She didn't want to hear the name Penelope anymore only Penny. Though on the other hand she didn't want Leonard calling her Penny either.

Leonard turned towards Sheldon, who toward over Leonard, " and what do you think you were doing touching my fiancé?" Leonard was disgusted that he had to even speak to this creature.

Even though society dictated that Sheldon at least lower his eyes when speaking to an elite citizen, he didn't. Sheldon looked Leonard right in the eyes as he spoke " I simply pulled her back over after she fell."

Leonard grew an even deeper hatred for the person in front if him since Sheldon saw no fear in speaking with him. He turned towards his fiancé " Is that true? You fell?"

Penny stood up "Yes. This is all my fault I was looking at the stars and leaned over to far. If this young man wasn't near by I would have fallen and drowned."

"Stupid girl" Leonard mumbled but Sheldon heard him. He thought Leonard didn't deserve Penny if he was going to call her names. Leonard turned to the crewman who held Sheldon captive " you may release him."

Howard was watching and listening as he walked over to Sheldon. "Where did you say you were when you heard her scream?"

"I didn't but I was lying on this bench." he pointed to where Penny was sitting.

"Hmm that's not very close to the stern. Interesting how quickly you got there when the crewman didn't."

Sheldon rubbed his wrists where the handcuffs were. There was no point in lying, but he didn't have to say the whole truth. " I have really good hearing and I'm a fast runner." Howard didn't excuse himself he just left, which Sheldon was used to and it didn't bother him. Howard was going to keep an eye on Sheldon.

Leonard had thanked the crewmen, but not Sheldon, and led Penelope back to their suite. Penny glanced back but Sheldon was already gone. She never got to thank him.

"Penelope oh my goodness! Are you alright? Leonard told me you fell off the ship. I was so worried." Bernadette thrust her arms around her sister.

"I'm fine. A little shaken but I am fine. I am ready for bed however." She turned towards Leonard " Leonard don't you think we should thank or reward that young man for saving my life?"

Leonard squinted " didn't I say thank you before on deck?"

"No" she crossed her arms then in crossed them. " The least we can do is invite him to dine with us tomorrow evening."

"Dinner?" Leonard fiddled with his paper work on his desk. " I would think he would feel uncomfortable don't you?"

Penny was standing her ground "no I think he will be fine. We don't have to tell anyone he is steerage. He'll just join us for one meal and you'll be able to forget all about him" she chose her words carefully. "He did after all save my life."

"He's from steerage?" Bernadette began with distaste in her voice but was stopped by Penelope's hand.

Leonard sighed "Very well. Howard will invite him for us."

"No I will" Penny said quickly. Realizing the stares she continued "I mean he did save my life. It is only fitting that I be the one to invite him as a thank you."

"Very well" Leonard said displeased. He was planning on just telling her that he refused the invite and that be the end. "You may find him tomorrow but stay on our part of the ship."

Penny smiled and gave Leonard a small peck on the cheek "Goodnight."

She shed her dress and put on her night gown. Her body still tingled from Sheldon's touch. Closing her eyes she saw his blue eyes staring back at her.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. They finally meet. I want to thank you for all your reviews and your alerts. I'm glad people are thinking I am keeping them in character. Sheldon is a fun challenge to write sometimes. As always please review. Ps. I hope it wasn't too much like the movie for anyone. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: I've changed ****Penny**** being a virgin to not being one. I fixed it in chapter 3. Its not in Penny's character anywhere for her to be one so I've changed it. Onto chapter 5**

Penny opened her eyes and felt oddly at peace. Last night was burned into her memory. How could she have been thoughtless and try and kill herself. Her feelings of anger and hatred for Bernadette and Leonard didn't go away but she realized that killing herself she was the one who would have lost.

Penny smiled at the memory of Sheldon her hero. She had to find him and thank him.

She had risen before the others which she was thankful for. Normally she was the last to wake since sleep was her only escape. The servants had already put out some tea; which Penny willing served herself. She had always thought God gave her two hands she could do it herself.

She took her seat not a moment later Leonard emerged from his chambers. "Morning Darling. You're feeling better" he declared.

Penny knew it wasn't a question but answered any way "yes." she didn't look up from her tea cup. Leonard didn't take notice or didn't care " I was going to give this to you when we reached New York but since you may still be shaken from your ordeal I thought it would be nice now."  
He pulled out a small box from behind his back.

" I already have an engagement ring?" she was baffled.

"This is something better." he opened the box to reveal a mighty emerald surrounded by diamonds. " you are too wear it on your right hand. It is to symbolize that I hold both your hands forever."

Penny couldn't tell if he was trying to be romantic or possesive. She went with the latter. The ring truly was beautiful and she said as much. She slipped it on her finger; the emerald beamed when daylight it.

"I saw it and thought of your eyes. I knew it was the one for you." He kissed her cheek before continuing " I have some exciting news. While I was sharing a cigar and brandy with Thomas Andrews, he invited us for an exclusive tour of the ship. He was very taken with you, but I assured him that we are in love and you only have eyes for me. we are to meet him at the grand staircase at exactly 11."

Penny stared at him, did he really think what they had was love. "I was planning on finding that man who saved me" She reminded.

"Penelope you're still on that?" Leonard placed his hand to his brow took a deep breath before continuing "just find him later or tomorrow if it is so important to you. I think you should let it go personally, but I did give you permission to ask him. The tour is today and you have to be there. You will enjoy it I'm sure."

Penny didn't want to put up a fight, even though he deserved one for the gave her permission, she just wasn't in the mood. "Alright. I am still going to invite him to dine with us this evening. It is the least I can do."

Bernadette rose from her slumber just after 9. Leonard excused himself, to give them some alone time.

"Did you sleep well Penelope? You awoke earlier then you usual do."

"I slept fine sister. I could say you're up later then usual." Bernadette took a seat next to Penny, waiting for her maid Leslie to serve her tea. " I was talking with Mr. Howard. I was worried about you, having a fall like that is tramatic."

Penelope remembered that no one other then Sheldon knew that she didn't fall, she had put herself there. She saw the worry in her sisters eyes but it was only so deep. "I'm sorry to have caused you worry. I was just careless and slipped."

"It was lucky that steerage man was near by to help you. I just can't believe you fell over like that. Mr. Howard says it's near impossible."

"Well it is possible because it happened to me. Mr. Howard should mind his own business." That man irritates her more then Leonard does. Christy entered the room to let Penny know that her bath was ready. She left without another word to Bernadette, who finished her tea alone.

XXX

"It must be mighty grand to get a tour from the man who designed the ship" Christy said in aw as she buttoned Pennys dress.

"It will be interesting" Penny mused. Not to excited about having to go. She hoped it will finish before lunch.

Penelope was wearing a pale purple lace dress. Her hair was pinned ever so slightly away from her face. Surprising herself she liked the way she looked. Leonard quickly knocked as he opened the door. "It's time for us to go. Are you finally ready."

XXX

"This is the only ship in the world to have a full gymnasium with a pool and squash court" Mr. Andrews beamed.

"I do enjoy a game of squash" Leonard laughed.

Penelope only smiled. She thought that Mr. Andrews was a very nice man. It was just boring to listen too. But Mr. Andrews was not only very nice but also very smart and saw right through her. "I'm sorry this must be boring to listen to. I realize that ships and architecture are not things that woman are intersted in."

Penny blushed at being caught " No it is I who is sorry. My mind must be elsewhere. I am fascinated with all the details on everything. The craftsmanship to make the railings on the grandstair case is excuisite." She geniunely was impressed. She loved anything that she could make with her hands.

"I'm glad someone noticed. That too is my favorite. You have a keen eye Ms. Penelope." Mr. Andrews smiled and led them to the next room.

The tour ended just after 1. Right on time for lunch to be served. Penny wasn't overly hungry she just ate her salad. Everyone looked at her like she committed some awful crime. She assured everyone that she was fine. She was still full from breakfast and her appetite would be back for dinner.

The thought of dinner reminded her that she needed to find Sheldon and thank him. knowing not to make a scene, waited till lunch was properly over at 2. Leonard went off to do business, or take a nap or do what ever it is he does when Penelope isn't around. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon" Penny patted Leonards arm as she left.

The decks were crowded with people resting on chairs. The weather was pleasant, she thought it would be much colder then it really was. She wasn't sure how she was going to find Sheldon since the ship was humongous. She decided to just start walking and hope for the best. She rounded the back deck when she spotted a talkk figure on a bench. She recognized the figure as Sheldon. She made her way over and called his name "Mr. Cooper."

Sheldon turned his head toward the voice. His breath stopped only for a moment when he saw her. He remembered he was sitting and jumped up to greet her. "Ms. Lloyd" he replied formally.

Penny was slightly disappointed he didn't call her Penny, but she kept a straight face.

" I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life last evening."

He stood with his hands behind his back "As I told you yesterday I was doing what I was supposed to do. However I've been told by my friends and family that when some one offers their thanks you are to reply you're welcome. So your welcome."

This man sure is peculiar Penny thought but it made that more interesting. " Yes well as a token of my thanks, my fiancé and I would like to invite you to dine with us this evening."

Sheldon waved one hand at Penny " not necessary Penny. I've done my duty out of good faith; whether there is one deity who determines how good remains to be seen. I do not require a thank you dinner your words are enough."

Penny smiled as he used his nickname for her and that he didn't even notice that he did say. It was just so natural. Then she realized she was just turned down.  
"You have to come. I invited you. You can't refuse a lady's invite. It's ill mannered."

Sheldon thought for a moment then sighed. He was once again forced into social protocol because of this woman, who he hadn't stopped thinking about since holding her in his arms as he lifted her over the railing. He was frightened last night her life was in his hands. He wanted to be the only one who would save her but thats what her fiancé is for. He realized he was silent for much to long replied. " You are correct. I have no option then to join you this evening Ms. Lloyd." He knew he let his nickname for her slip out by mistake and wanted to make sure he used her real name.

Penny frowned at the use of her real name. She composed herself " dinner is at 7 sharp. You will meet me by the clock at exactly 6:45."

"Very well" Sheldon said. Penny smiled, turned and left. She was unaware that Amelia Farrah Fowler was just around the corner listening to everything. Amelia didn't mean to eavesdrop she was just in the ideal spot. She also figured it would have been more awkward to just come out and say she was there. She saw Penelope leave and walked over to Sheldon.  
"Going to dinner with the wolves tonight" Amelia said.

Sheldon bowed his head; more for that she was a woman not that she was an 1st class passenger. " Seems like it."

Amelia looked him up and down. She found him quite attractive; if only she was 10 years younger. No wonder Penelope wanted him at dinner. "Do you have anything to wear?"

"Just the clothes on my back and a few extra shirts."

"Oh that won't do at all. You need a nice suit. I have the perfect one for you. I was going to give it to my brother, but he has so many, you can have this one. Come with me and I'll show you."

"I can't pay for it" Sheldon said ashamed. It frustrated him that he was so good with money and yet he had none.

"Who says I'm making you pay for it." Amelia wasn't one if those people who let money dictate who they interact with. She came from humbling beginnings herself. "I'm giving it to you. It's no use to me since I'm not giving it to my brother either way. Now come lets get you ready for the ball." Amelia took Sheldon's arm and led him back to her suite to get the suit.

**A/N: wanted to clear this up in case people get confused. You might notice I use Penny and Penelope sporadically through out the story. It is depending on who she is with or how she feels . If she is alone or with Sheldon I'm using Penny because that's what she feels comfortable with. But when she's around her sister Leonard or other first class passengers she's Penelope. I needed to get some shamy in here since I do love Amy and I like the friendship of shamy. Next chapter we will have the dinner.**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: so I know I am saying suit but it is a tux that he is wearing. I am just assuming that they would of called it a suit and not a tux. Also can anyone tell me who amelia's butler is hehe. oh for one more thing. The date right now is april 11th. . R&R thanks **

Sheldon looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't know what to think. Amelia had brought him back to her suite " wait here, I will fetch the suit."

She exited into her sleeping chambers leaving Sheldon alone with her butler. She returned in only a moment suit in hand. She was about to hand it over when she asked " when was the last time you have bathed or showered?"

Sheldon who was normally strict in his hygiene regiment was sad to report "Not since the day before last. We do have showers downstairs they just always seem occupied."

"No need to fret." She turned to her butler " Ricardo please draw a bath for Mr. Cooper. Also please find a proper raor. His small beard albeit very pleasing to the eye will not do at dinner tonight."

Her comment made Sheldo blush and Ricardo set off on his commands.

Sheldon was not very comfortable being waited on, but he did find being bathed and freshly shaven heavenly. He put on the suit, his father had taught him how to tie a bow tie before he left home. It was one of the very few things Sheldons father taught him.

He stood in front of the mirror and it was like he was staring at someone else. All this because of Penny, a woman he hardly knew, but he was now attached to her. Amelia came up behind him and straightened the jacket a bit "you look much better in this then my brother ever would have."

"Thank you for everything Ms. Fowler" Sheldon said softly. He did owe her a great deal of gratitude, which slightly bothered him. He didn't like having to owe people, even though he was told that he didn't owe her anything. In his mind when someone does something nice for you must do something nice for them and then it repeats itself, he always wondered did it ever end.

"My pleasure. Now I must get ready myself, I will see you at dinner."

Sheldon nodded then frowned. "What is it Mr. Cooper?" Amelia asked.

" I just remembered that I never told my friend and travel companion where I am going to be. I fear he might think something awful has happened to me."

"Write him a quick note and Ricardo will deliver it for you. I have stationary on my desk help yourself." She smiled and retreated back into her chambers.

Sheldon went over and scribbled a note to Raj explaining where he was and when he would return. He folded the note carefully and handed it to Ricardo " His name is Rajesh, please make sure he gets this."

Ricardo took the note " of course." Sheldon realized as he handed the note over that he had just told someone to do something for him. Never in his life has he done that. He had mixed feelings about it.

XXXXX

Ricardo entered the third class dining area. He asked around and finally found Raj. Raj was sitting alone drinking a dark ale. Ricardo approached him " Rajesh?"

Raj looked up at the man who spoke " yes?"

" I have a note from Mr. Cooper" Ricardo handed Raj the folded note and walked away. He wanted to go back on deck for a smoke.

Raj looked down at the note and back at the man who was walking away. Who was he and why was he delievering notes for Sheldon? Raj figured the answers would be in the note so he opened it. In Sheldons distanct scriipt it read " _Raj, I hope you are well. I must apologize for not dining with you this evening. For really abandoning you all day. I have been hijacked and forced into a non-optional social dinner with memebers of first class. I will not not bore you with the details, but I will be gone this evening until 10. Your friend Sheldon Cooper."_

Raj laughed at how formal his friend always was. He was disappointed that he wasn't given the details, he wanted them. He wanted to know how in the world did all this happen. Raj planned to ask him tonight when he returned. He took another sip of his ale and saw a very attractive woman sitting not far from him. He smiled and made his way over to her, his questions for Sheldon can wait for the morning.

XXXXX

Penny spritzed herself with vanilla scented perfume. Her mother had given it to her and it was her favorite. Leonard wasn't too fond of it but she wore it anyway. She had reminded both Bernadette and Leonard that Sheldon was accompanion them to dinner that evening. " No one needs to know he is steerage. It is after all only for one night that he will be joining us." They both said they wouldn't bring it up, and Penny had to take them at their word. She lifted herself from her chair and made her way into the sitting room.

Bernadette and Howard were speaking with each other. By the look of distaste on their faces, penny knew they were talking about Sheldon. She figured Bernadette was complaining that he probably had lice, or would pick pocket them when he walked by. Penny didn't care to even think what Howard was saying about him. she cleared her throat so they would be aware of her presence. Bernadette turned around "Penelope you look absolutely stunning." Howard nodded in agreement "Yes very lovely Ms. Penelope. " Penny was wearing her black beaded dress. Her hair was pulled back off her face and she had a matching beaded head piece. She really felt beautiful. She wanted to look extra beautiful tonight. She didn't quite know it yet but it was because of Sheldon.

She was hoping Sheldon wasn't late, she would never hear the end of it from Leonard if he was. She made her way down the hall to the grand stair case. She had stoped at the balacony and searched the foyer at first she didn't see him, but then she looked at the man staring at the clock. " Mr. Cooper" Penny called.

Sheldon turned around and saw Penny coming down the stairs. Her beauty took his breath away; but if anyone asked that's not what drew him to her.

Penny took in the sight of Sheldon. He was so handsome, the most handsome man she had ever seen. Her stomach started to flutter. She stopped at the bottom of the landing and Sheldon walked over to her. "Penny you look beautiful" he took her hand and kissed it. " you called me Penny, I was afraid that you were going to stop Mr. Cooper" Penny smiled, she loved her nickname.

"Please call me Sheldon. I call you Penny so no need to be formal with me, once I make something a habit it is hard for me to break. Also Mr. Cooper was my father and I am thankfully not my father."

She wanted to know what he meant by that comment but it would be rude to push the subject so she just smiled. " Alright Sheldon."

She looked him up and down again "where did you get the suit?". Penny couldn't take her eyes off of him no matter how hard she tried.

He looked down at the suit "Ms. Fowler gave it to me. She is a remarkable woman really."

"Yes she is. I'm very fond of her" Penny said. She took Sheldons arm and he led them down the rest of the stairwell. Penny spotted Leonard and she led herself and Sheldon over to him. He had his back turned "Darling?" Penny tapped his shoulder. Leonard slowly turned and eyed his fiance who kept talking and the strange man she was with. "You remember Mr. Cooper from last night?" she smiled at the two men.

Leonard looked the man up and down and let out a laugh. He couldn't believe his eyes "My Mr. Cooper don't you look daper. You almost could pass as a gentleman."

"Almost" Sheldon said through his teeth. Leonard walked away to speak with someone. "Don't mind him Sheldon. Being a so called gentleman like Leonard isn't always a great thing" Penny whispered.

Amelia came down the stairs " don't the two of you look wonderful together." Her innocent comment made Penny and Sheldon turn pink in their cheeks. Sheldon held out his arm for Amelia which she gladly took. Penelope looked around for Leonard to lead her into dinner, but he had taken Bernadettes hand so she was left alone.

She softly sighed and began to walk when her arm was held back. Sheldon had his other arm held out for her. She looked up puzzled at him. He raised his eyebrow at her " Penny, as we just met yesterday you don't know this about me, but I always say I was giving two arms, why not use them both."

Penny and Amelia smiled both for different reasons. " Very insightful Sheldon. And very cute nickname for you dearie" Amelia smiled over at Penny. Penny was amazed he had sort of the same mindset as her _'you were giving something by a higher power use them to their full potential'._

With both women on his arms he felt confindent walking in. he could feel the stares of people wondering who he was and why was he excorting Ms. Fowler and Ms. Lloyd. He didn't mind them, all he kept thinking he was doing this for Penny. She was the one who wanted him there and that's all that mattered.

Penny had smiled the whole way to the table. She sat on the very end so she was to Sheldons far right and Leonards far left. Amelia sat next to Sheldon on his left. Sheldon had never saw such a fancy set table before "is this all for me?" he whispered to Amelia.

"Just start at the left and move in. your glass is that one" she pointed to the glass to his right. He nodded in understandment.

Penny leaned over to whisper in his ear "everyone at this table thinks they are better then the one next to them. So don't pay any attention to them."

"I don't plan on worrying. If they are to ask questions then I will answer them honestly since I am unable to lie." Sheldon whispered back. Keeping their voices hushed they continued to talk. "Unable to lie? What an unusual, but great quality in a man" Penny said back to him. He shrugged " yes, well I found at a young age that my face gives me away everytime. My eye always twitches. Anyway lets just say my siblings found this trait rather annoying and not great. Since it usually meant trouble for them."

Penny softly laughed "then how come last night when you were asked what happened you didn't twitch then? I didn't fall over I put myself there."

"that's simple Penny, I didn't lie. I told them I pulled you over after you slipped and I did. I just left out the part that you were already on the other side. If they don't ask me then I am not lying."

"that makes sense." The two of them continued their conversation, while being watched by Bernadette who was sitting next to Leonard. She noticed that her younger sister had a glow to her that she hadn't seen in awhile. All because of this 3rd class bum, she needed to set Penelope straight.

"Mr. Cooper" Bernadette began, but was interrupted by Mr. Astor.

Mr. Astor looked up " Cooper you say. Are you related to the Chicago Coopers?"

"No. I'm of the Gavelston Coopers" Sheldon said.

"Oh" Mr. Astor frowned, he had no idea where that was.

Bernadette smiled at Mr. Astor and started speaking again " So Mr. Cooper do tell us what the conditions in steerage are like."

Penny glared at her sister. She had promised she wouldn't do this to Sheldon. Their relationship would be forever changed because of this moment. Everyone at the table got wide eyed and started asking "You're in steerage boy? What is it like?"

Sheldon however didn't mind the questions. He already told Penny he was going to answer honestly. He knew who he was and didn't care what other people thought. "Well I have to say they are very nice. Can't say I have seen any rats either."

"That's comforting" Bernadette said, her tone was a little tiffed because she hadn't flabbergasted Sheldon.

"My maid also says it has nice quarters down there. She has to share a room with three strangers. Do you share a room with strangers?" This time Mrs. Ismay asked.

Penny looked over at Sheldon to make sure he was fine. Sheldon hadn't moved from his proper poise answered " No I only share a room with my friend Raj."

Sheldon stole a glance at Penny and he could see that her face was somewhat disorted, but he didn't know why. He looked up again when someone else called his name.

" So Mr. Cooper tell us about yourself. What do you do?" Leonard was the one to ask.

"Well I have been told that I am a man of many talents. My last job was an artist in Paris. I also used to work on the railway there. That's where I met my friend Raj. We came back over to England and did some railwork there, it is one of my passions. Another passion I have is that I enjoy to learn and have come to find out you can learn just about anywhere if you are willing to do so." Sheldon smiled to the table. Penny could feel that he was very passionate about the things he loved.

"How did you get a ticket for Titanic? Surely being an artist and a rail worker can't pay much" Leonard sneered. Penny was disgusted on how they were treating Sheldon. It seemed to her that Sheldon either didn't notice or he didn't care, but she did.

"You're right it doesn't pay very much. Just enough to have food in my stomach everynight and possibly a roof over my head. No I won the tickets in a chess game back in south hampton. I had five minutes to spare" Sheldon laughed. "It was one of the greatest things to ever happen to me."

"you play chess?" Bernadette remarked.

"My meemaw, I mean my maternal grandmother taught me when I was a young boy. She told me you never know when you are going to need to know how to play and she was right."

The question and answer segement of dinner seemed to be finally over, which Penny was thankful for.

Dinner was served; Sheldon had never eaten this much food in his whole 22 years of life. He tried Oysters for the first time, much to his chagrin. He normally didn't like food that wasn't actually cooked, but Penny eyed him and made him.

There were so many courses he became full after the third course, but there were seven more to go. He found that while most of the food was grander then anything he had ever eaten, he still liked his moms duck better. He missed the way she used to make it. First they would make their own apple sauce. His job was to clean and peel all the apples. His mom knew he was so nit picky that every apple would be the same size and and have no skin. Then he helped clean the duck and make sure all the were off. It was a whole day project but Sheldon loved it. He missed his mom and his meemaw. He wanted to see them so badly. He would write them, but with no permant address the couldn't write him. when he got back to America he was going to go see his family.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when a waiter took his plate. He noticed that Leonard had a cigarette in his mouth and patting his jacket, obviously looking for matches. Sheldon hated smoking. He thought it was disgusting to have something so unnatural in your mouth. However he knew it was the norm for men to smoke. Another thing he learned from his father was to always carry an extra matchbook in case someone important needs it.

Now Sheldon didn't think Leonard was important but it was the right thing and sheldon always did the right thing. He reached into his pocket and tossed the book over to Leonard who looked utterly shocked. "Now my fiance and I owe you thanks" he squinted as he smirked.

Sheldon didn't say anything he only thought '_did he really just compare me saving Penny's life to me giving him matches?'_ Penny wondered the same thing.

"Are you going to be joining us for cigar and Brandy Mr. Cooper?" Mr. Ismay asked.

"No I don't smoke or drink. It's also time for me to head back to my room."

"Very well then shall we?" Leonard excused him self and the other men left for the lounge.

Sheldon rose as well when Penny did. She looked at the table " I'm also going to retire for the evening. Sheldon please escort me out." Sheldon held out his arm for her and they exited the dining room. Penny could feel her sisters stares but she didn't care. Once they were clear of everyone and on deck Penny apologized "I'm sorry for the way dinner went. They promised me they wouldn't do that."

"Nothing to apologize for. I am fully aware that I am a 3rd class passenger and you are of the elite. People have a curious nature about the, so asking questions is natural. I don't take anything people say to heart because I know who I am and I like who I am very much."

Penny looked up at his face and smiled " you amaze me." she quickly turned her head away from him because she spoke with out speaking.

" amaze you? Why?"

"well" Penny began to think "you're just not like anyone I've ever met. I just have this urge to find out more about you."

"Hmm fascinating" Sheldon said under his breath. "Well since you want to learn more about me and I, you, would you care to join me in a walk around the deck tomorrow?"

Her face lite up, Sheldon noticed her eyes twinkled. " I would love too. I will met you right her at 9 o'clcok?" she stood in front of the first class entrance.

"acceptable. See you then."

Penny touched his cheek and said "Goodnight Sheldon." She slipped through the door "Goodnight Penny" he said before it shut.

Sheldon touched his cheek where she touched it. it was warm and he was confused at what he was feeling. He wasn't well versed when it came to emotions. He couldn't explain how he felt about Penny, the simple truth was he was falling in love with her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm surprised no one guessed who Amy's butler was. Heres another long chapter :) **

"Raj" Sheldon hoarsly whispered as he entered the room.

There was no answer, not even a moan to tell Sheldon to be quiet. Sheldon took this as his room was empty. He turned on the light and like he suspected Raj wasn't in his bunk.

He carefully took off his new suit and hung it over his bunk. He put on his plaid night clothes. He had got them when he traveled through Scotland 3 years ago. They were the official tartan of clan Gordon. That was his meemaws maiden name. He enjoyed learning the history of his family.

He had seen the world just like he said he would. He has learned new things; even if he didn't go to university. He taught people something's. He has even mingled with the upper crust as his family would say. He has done all this but the only thing that seemed to matter was meeting Penny.

He took out his journal which he wrote in everyday at least once. It was where he recorded anything and everything about his day.

_Log April 11, 1912 10:25pm.  
I have just returned from a non optional social gathering. I was forced to attend by Ms. Penny Lloyd Swift. I wrote of her yesterday. She is the girl, young woman I rescued. She is the reason I haven't written all day as she ambushed me on deck and demanded I go to dinner with her and her fellow 1st class passengers. She blatantly reminded me I had to attend. I then spent my afternoon procuring a suit from Ms. Amelia Farrah Fowler. She is a remarkable and kind woman. Her butler however is a bit of dare I say an ass. He seems to think he is to good for what he does. He should be thankful for being able to live the life he does._

The dinner itself was uneventful. They asked me questions about my life; nothing I wasn't prepared for. It was what happened afterwards that has me confused. I escorted Penny out of the dining room and I offered to make plans with her tomorrow. That is the first thing to allude me; never in my life have I wanted to be so close to someone. That I needed to see them and find out everything about them. Then as we concluded our evening she softly caressed my cheek. My whole body began to burn up. I do not have a fever for I have checked with the infirmary. Another strange symptom I have noticed is that my stomach does something that I can only describe as flipping over and over again. It seems to only happen when I am near Penny. I must look into this further. Penny is…

His notes were interrupted by Raj staggering into the room. Sheldon could tell that Raj was heavily intoxicated. He must of met a woman Sheldon deduced. Raj has this unfortunate curse where he can't speak to woman unless he has some form of alcohol in his body.

"Sheldon there you are. So tell me why you ditched me?" Raj slurred.

"I will tell you in the morning when your body isn't full of boozes." Sheldon closed his journal without finishing his log and settled into bed.

"Whatever dude. I just got some so I don't need your details." Raj smirked as he flopped onto his bunk.

"Wow got some your such a romantic Raj" Sheldon said sarcastically.

"Hey you did sarcasm!" Raj laughed. Ever since he met Sheldon he's been helping Sheldon learn the hidden(only to Sheldon) language of sarcasm. "Besides romance is for the books. Your going to stay a virgin if you don't just let loose."

"My being a virgin has nothing to do with romance or my lack of ability to let loose. I just haven't found a woman who pleased me enough to want to be with her for more then 5 minutes let alone engage in intercourse with her. But I have to say that...". Sheldon was cut off by Raj snoring rather loud. It was for the best since Sheldon disliked talking to drunk Raj. Sheldon switched off the light and fell asleep.

The next morning Sheldon rise to the sound of Rajs moaning. He quickly and quietly got dressed to go to the dining area to bring Raj coffee.

Raj welcomed the steaming cup happily. He took a few sips and looked over at Sheldon who was lying on his bunk thinking. "So you said you would tell me what you did last night. What happened?"

Sheldon scooted himself up into a sitting position. " I was forced to go to dinner with a Ms. Penelope Lloyd Swift."

"Ok you're going to need to start at the beginning" Raj explained. "Who is she?"

Sheldon recounted the events of the past two evenings to Raj. Who sat wide eyed at the end. " So you're seeing her again today?"

"Yes we have made plans to walk the deck."

"Are you sure that's a good idea. Her fiancé might not like that" Raj emphasized the words her fiancé.

"I am aware of that and frankly don't care. Her fiancé is a selfish man who would look down on people but can't because he is so short."

Raj burst into laughter at the statement. "All I'm saying is don't get yourself in trouble."

"I appreciate your concern. I must get going. I told Penny I would meet her at 9. You know how I like to be early." Sheldon exited the room.

"That boys got it bad" Raj mused to himself.

XXXXXX

Penny looked at the clock on her wall it read 8:00. She softly moaned she was not used to rising this early. She pulled herself from her bed and splashed her face with the water from the basin Christy had set up for her.

Peeking out the door she saw no one was up yet. She wanted to dress quickly so she didn't have to tell anyone where she was going.

Christy saw her mistress open her door, she hurried herself over to her. "Morn'n Ms. Penelope" she said.

"Shh" Penelope shushed putting her finger to her lips. Christy didn't understand why but she instantly complied. Penelope ushered her quickly into the room.

"I need to get ready. I am spending the day on deck." Penny thought the less she said the better. She didn't want to have Christy lie for her.

Christy rushed over to get a dress. She pulled out a light rose colored lace dress. Penny smiled at the choice. Once the dress was fastened ; Christy began work on Penny's hair.

Penny would rather have her hair down. She missed the times when it wasn't frowned upon. She was just to old for that now. She didn't think she was old. She was still young and wanted to be young for as long as possible except she couldn't. Her hair wasn't that long she had cut it to her shoulders after her parents died. She liked the length so she kept it up. She was told by many woman that they were jealous of her hair since it had a natural wave to it.

Christy knew that Penny didn't like her hair up so she twisted it into a low bun. She even left strands out to hang around her face. Adding a bit of rouge to her cheeks and Penny was ready. The time was now 8:40.

Penny smiled at herself. She loved how she looked and how she felt. Penny thanked Christy "if anyone asks where I am tell them I am walking the deck and will be back later."

Christy nodded in understanding. She smiled when her mistress left. She was happy that Penelope is happy.

XXXX

Sheldon waited by the door facing the water. He was anxious to see Penny again. He wanted to know what it was that made him feel the way he did. Did it have a name? So many questions that he couldn't find answers too.

The smoke stack whistled on the hour. Sheldon turned when he heard the door. There was Penny smiling. The sun caught her blonde hair and it made a golden aura around her.

"Good morning Penny. I hope you slept well." Sheldon said as he walked over.

"Yes thank you."

It was only awkward for a moment. They (Sheldon) decided it would be best if they walked clockwise around the ship.

"So tell me about yourself Sheldon. I know your from Gavelston, even though I don't know where that is. I know you play chess, are an artist, a train enthusiast and that's really all. Like what kind of art do you do?" Penny glanced over at Sheldon.

"Well Gavelston is in east Texas. I left home at the age of 15. I've traveled all over the world mostly Europe. But I did find myself in Morocco only for a day though. I enjoy science especially physics. I like how something that's been around forever is still changing. I read about it in one of my brothers university books. There was a whole topic on Madame Curie. My dream is to become a scientist and solve the mysteries of the world. Either that or run my own train company. As for my art it is to just make a quick dollar. I draw mostly landscapes but I have drawn people."

"You've been to more places then I have" Penny noted.

Sheldon turned his head to Penny "it's your turn to tell me about yourself. I know you are engaged and have a sister. I don't know much farther then that. Where are you from? What are your likes, dislikes?"

"Well I am from Bridgeport Connecticut. I have my one sister Bernadette. We used to be close until our parents died 2 years ago when I was 18 in a car crash. The damn thing wouldn't stop and they crashed into a tree. Anyway she thinks she is doing what is right but it is just driving us apart. I have many likes. I love to work with my hands. I also like to draw but it is just simple work." Penny sighed " I want to be something more then someone's wife. Why can't I be like you. Be brave enough to leave everything you know and travel the world to follow your dreams."

"What are your dreams?" Sheldon asked as they slowly turned a corner.

"I don't know. I want to work though. I want to use my hands get dirty." A man was using a moving camera filming the ship. Penny ran over "I even want to be a moving picture star." She did some poises for the man who smiled at her.

Sheldon softly chuckled. Penny came back over to him after thanking the man. They walked quietly for a moment. "I'm just sick of having to please everyone but myself" she sighed again.

Sheldon perked up. "Sick you say? I have a song for when your sick."

"Oh I don't mean actual sick such as a fever. More of it makes me sad and frustrated."

Sheldon furrowed his brow and thought. Then said " well sad and frustrated can be a type of sick."

Penny laughed " alright what is the sick song?"

"My mother used to sing it 'soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty. Purr, purr, purr.' I sing it when I'm homesick or feeling alone."

"I love it. I'm going to be singing it from now on." They walked a bit more in silence when Penny spoke again. "You were close with your mother?"

"Yes I was to an extent. I was much closer with my meemaw. She understood that I was a bit different and my need to leave home."

"Why did you?" Penny asked but clarified when she saw Sheldons confused look. " I mean why did you leave home?"

"My family was poor and could only have one of my siblings, myself included, to go to university. Since I am the youngest I was not allowed to go. My older brother George went. He never liked learning unlike myself. I spoke of my outrage to my father who made the decision. I told him it was unfair and it should be me who was going off to school. He told me his decision was final and if I thought I could make better ones then I could leave. I was told if I left I would never be welcomed into his house again. I didn't care so I left that night."

"I'm sorry." she now understood why he didn't want to be like his father. "But it was a brave thing to do. How many siblings do you have?"

"With myself included there are 3 of us. My older brother George and my sister who happens to be my twin, Melissa, but everyone calls her Missy. As for brave maybe. I may have traveled the world but I never got the proper education I told my father I would get on my own."

"You have learned more in your travels then a person could in a school. I just know it." Penny smiled she could sense he didn't believe it but it was true.

"How did you meet Leonard?" Sheldon asked bring the topic back to Penny.

"Well Bernadette introduced us, not that she knew him well. She read about how successful he is and decided that we should marry. It is out of necessity you see our father gambled all our fortune away. We had no idea until he died. Anyway Bernadette used the last of our family's money and came to England to meet Leonard. He was here on business. He proposed the following day. We've been engaged for six months." Penny couldn't even fake a smile nor did she try.

"Do you love him?"

"Excuse me?" Penny suddenly got defensive.

"It is a simple question. I don't quite understand what the emotion feels like but I know you're supposed to love the person you are marrying."

"Do I love Leonard? That's very personal" Penny stammered.

"Not any more personal then what we've already told each other" Sheldon quipped.

"Well I'm not going to answer" Penny defied.

Sheldon shrugged " very well your lack of an answer gave me one."

Penny frowned at him which made him frown back. " Did I say something wrong?" he asked nervously.

That statement made Penny frown more " you really don't understand do you?"

"Unfortunately no. I am able to comprehend almost everything except human emotion. That and sarcasm. My friend Raj is helping me learn. You should meet him."

"I would like that" Penny smiled at Sheldon again. She was falling for him. She could tell by the butterflies in her stomach and how she just wanted to be near him. He looked so handsome with his blue shirt on. It brought out his blue eyes; which were the bluest Penny had ever saw.

"How is tonight? There will be a party of sorts downstairs."

"How am I supposed to get out of my dinner?"

"You don't have too. Just leave right after. I will meet you outside so I can escort you down."

Penny thought it over then said " that will be acceptable."

The whistle blew for the fourth time since they started their walk. They had walked around the deck twice. As they turned the bend Penny saw Christy running to her.

"Is everything well Christy?" Penny asked with concern.

"Yes. It's just Leonard he is looking for you. He's even sent Mr. Howard looking. He wants you to join him for lunch." Christy glanced over at Sheldon.

"Howard? I must go before he finds me. Thank you Christy for telling me. I will be right there." Christy left. "I have to go but I will see you tonight."

"I understand. I will meet you by the entrance to the grand staircase." it was happening to him again. His palms were all wet with sweat. His heart rate was at a rapid pace. What was it? Penny left a confused Sheldon alone.

He turned and began to walk in the opposite way that Penny went. He began to calculate what everything meant when he collided with someone. Lucky for him it was only Amelia.

"I apologize Ms Farrah Fowler. I wasn't paying attention. Normally I'm very good at using my other senses when I'm deep in thought.

"No harm done my boy. What seems to be troubling you?" She gestured for Sheldon to join her which he did.

"Well I cant explain the symptoms I'm having lately."

"Maybe I can assist you. What are your symptoms?"

"For starters I have an upset stomach. But not in an ill way it just is constantly flipping. My palms are excessively sweaty. My heart rate is rapid and finally my body temperature is rising. Yet I have no fever."

"Does this happen all the time or only just at certain moments?" Amelia inquired.

"Only certain moments." Sheldon said after a pause.

"Are these moments when you're around someone? Say a certain young lady?"

Sheldon blushed " yes".

Amelia laughed. "Sheldon I have a diagnosis."

"What?" Sheldon eagerly asked.

"You're in love."

"Love?" Sheldon furrowed his brow in deep thought calculating all his symptoms. "That's it? This is what it feels like to be in love?"

"In the beginning. I felt that way about my late husband. You go from that feeling to wanting nothing else except to be with that person forever. To be the one they come too when their upset. Knowing that if you were ever separated it would be like you lost a part of yourself." She was speaking out of memory. She softly shook her head and looked at Sheldon. " I'd advice you to tell this woman how you feel."

"I can't do that" Sheldon looked down.

"Why not?"

"She doesn't feel the same way I do."

"How can you be so sure? If you don't tell her you will never know either way. I find that to be a much worse punishment then being rejected. To have to live with all the what if questions."

"No. It's just complicated." Sheldon was angry at himself for falling in love with another mans fiancé.

"Love is seldom not complicated Sheldon." She patted his arm and walked away.

**a/n: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. There are somethings that Sheldon normally says on the show that he can't say in this such as REM sleep since that phrase wasn't coined until the 50's. also sadly I can't call him moonpie because those won't be invented for another 17 years. I might sneek it in I don't know yet. Anyway till the next time. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: I apologize if Sheldon is OOC in this chapter. Part of me feels that he is; the other thinks he isn't. You can be the judge. Again please forgive me for any grammer mistakes that I may make since it isn't my strong suit. R&R**

Penny reached the mid-day café quicker then she expected. She would have much rather of stayed with Sheldon; but she was seeing him this evening.

Leonard smiled when he saw her. Was he really the bad guy? Sheldons question of do you love Leonard rang in her ears. She attempted a smile, but it was only a small one. She should love Leonard, he was her fiance. He hadn't don't anything to her other then keep her in the life she had always known.

That was the problem she figured. She didn't want the life she had always known. She wanted adventure, to be care free. She couldn't love Leonard for what he represented. Also for the fact that he could be a ass.

"Where did you run off to so early this morning" he asked as he took Penelopes arm.

"I went for a walk around the ships deck. The fresh air was very refreshing." Penny tried desperately to enjoy herself in Leonards company.

"By yourself? I would have joined you." He paused "no actually I wouldn't have. I don't like the sea air. Though I am sure Bernadette would have joined you."

She slightly shrugged, so slight Leonard didn't notice. "It is alright that you didn't join me. I wouldn't want to cause you any distress. She chose her words carefully.

Lunch came and went. Leonard only partially ignored her, which made her feel sort of happy. Also slightly guilty for spending so much time with Sheldon. However not guilty enough to not see him again.

Penny smiled as she thought of Sheldon. He was so handsome. He had his strong jaw and his determined blue eyes. She recalled how she felt with his arms around her as he pulled her over the railing. His arms weren't overly strong but she felt safe in them.

She looked over at Leonard; who was leading them to the first class lounge. He had a small frame, and he squinted his eyes even with his spectacles on. He just wasn't a strong man. It was a wonder to her how he got his foremen to actually work for him.

Leonard was going to sit with some other business men; while Penelope was to read. She didn't mind though, despite not liking school or her reading lessons, she loved to read. Now she wasn't the fastest reader or care for very long stories, but if it was the right one she enjoyed it. Some were just too dull and Penny was anything but dull.

Penny allowed Leonard to kiss her cheek before he left to join the men. She looked at the shelves of the bookcase, unsure of what she should read.

Was she in the mood for a love story? No. She had her own issues with love she could write her own novel. She skimmed to the next shelf. Was she going to read a science book? Not in her life. She despised science; even though it made her smile because she thought of Sheldon. She had finally reached the very last shelf with still nothing to read. This shelf was reserved mostly for children, but she looked anyway.

Her face lit up when she saw the novel 'The Wonderful Wizard of OZ'. Her parents gave her a copy for her 8th birthday. It had only become available for 6 months prior to get birthday in November. She and her mother has read a chapter each night until the story was finished. She missed her mother very much. Penny remembered wishing she had a pair of shoes like the silver slippers. She loved the idea that a pair of shoes could take her wherever she wanted. Her favorite character, besides Dorothy ,was the scarecrow. She liked how noble he was. Always making sure Dorothy was alright. Penny couldn't help but smile again; she had found herself a scarecrow for her Dorothy. Only difference was that her scarecrow had brains, a heart and courage all rolled together. She picked up the book and settled on one of the couches.

Two hours had past when Leonard returned to Penny. She was smiling as she closed the book after she had finished.

Leonard scowled "The Wonderful Wizard of OZ? I never understood the fascination with that story. A young girl runs away from her problems because she doesn't want to listen. Then she meets these misfits and finds trouble with them. I say forget it and do what you're told."

Penny's smile faded. "I love this story. It's about a girl who finds out what's really important to her." She rose from her spot to return the book to the shelf.

Leonard continued to criticize the story. " What should be important to her is listening to instructions. You can't run from your problems; you need to face them."

Penny didn't respond she knew his point was right. It made her sad he didn't like her favorite story. It frustrated her how she was trying to face her problems without it seeming she was running from them. Sometimes though running away was the way to face a problem.

XXXXX

"Raj I've been told I'm in love" Sheldon blurted as he entered their room.

"I was wondering when you were going to figure it out" Raj laughed.

"You knew?" Sheldon frowned as he sat on his bunk.

"I could tell by the way you spoke of her this morning. How did you figure it out? Does she know?" Raj asked.

"Well Mrs. Amelia Farrah Fowler helped me with my diagnosis. To the best of my knowledge, which you know is very great, no she is unaware of my feelings. I'm unsure on whether I should tell her. What do you suggest?" Sheldon rarely asked for help so Raj knew he was serious.

Raj looked at his friend and shook his head. "She is engaged to be another mans wife. It was fun while it lasted but it really can't go any further."

"But she doesn't love him. She told me that in not so many words today. We fit better together. I don't even mind when she touches me" Sheldon pointed out.

"It doesn't matter whether she loves him or not. She is still going to marry him. It is just the way these things work."

Sheldon didn't want to believe is friend. Though on a deep level he had known his friends words were true.

Raj looked at his friend "I'm really sorry that the first person you fell in love with has to already belong to another man."

Sheldon shrugged "first she wouldn't belong to me. I don't want to own her I want to be with her. Secondly this fits my life. Being so close to something I can almost touch it, taste it. To only have it ripped away because I'm not good enough." Sheldon laid on his bed, flipped away from Raj and curled himself in to a ball. He didn't want Raj to see him shed any of the tears that were burning in his eyes.

"Sheldon you are good enough. I'm going to go. I'll come back to get you for supper." Raj patted Sheldon's shoulder. Sheldon flinched at his touch. Raj sighed as he closed the door on his best friend.

XXXXX

Penny wasn't very hungry. She couldn't stand on having to eat 10 courses on filled her up for the night. She realized she needed to make an appearance at dinner or someone might suspect something. She was dressed in a blue beaded cap sleeve dress. Her hair curly and in a loose up-do. She took her seat next to Leonard ; whom she hadn't spoken with since returning from the lounge. It wasn't very unusual for them to not talk though.

"You look very nice this evening. I'm glad you dressed up for me." Leonard whispered to her.

"Thank you" Penny smiled. She didn't get dressed up for him; she did it for her. Though it was nice to be complimented.

Bernadette looked over at Penny and was glad at how her sister was acting. Bernadette hoped that this meant things will go smoothly now. Though she should of known the words smooth and Penelope don't go together.

The compliment Leonard gave her were the only he spoke to Penelope. Penny didn't mind; it just made excusing herself easier. Right before dessert was to be served she leaned in to Leonard. She whispered in his ear "I seem to have fallen ill. I  
am going to return to our suite."

Leonard looked her up and down. He didn't think she was ill, but not wanting to make a scene he told her it was fine to leave. Penelope patted his arm softly as a thanks. She nodded to her sister before excusing herself. She forced herself to walk slow so to not attract attention. She was just excited to see Sheldon again.

XXXX

Sheldon had fallen asleep; much to his dismay. He hated sleeping during the day because it messed with his night time sleep. As he slept he had a vivid dream about Penny. When he awoke he felt better. He wasn't going to stop seeing her. He loved her. She had become part of his routine. He needed her in his life.

He was re-tucking in his shirt when Raj re-entered. "I was just coming to get you for supper. Are you going to be able to still eat with us. I mean after you ate all that fancy food last night" Raj joked.

Sheldon didn't pick up on the humor replied " of course I'll be able too Raj. One night doesn't change ones preference of taste."

Raj only smiled " alright then let's go, I'm starving."

Sheldon flattened his hair and was out the door.

Dinner was as expected ; gruel, biscuits and cheese. Sheldon didn't mind eating gruel every night. When your dirt poor you get accustomed to eating the same thing. It really help his stomach so he wouldn't have any issues in the restroom.

Sheldon took the time during supper to tell Raj that he invited Penny to join them in the after supper festivities; and that she accepted.

"Are you serious?" Rajs mouth dropped.

Sheldon frowned. " Yes of course I'm serious. You know I am not well versed when it comes to telling jokes. If she is to join us, I am to meet her upstairs in," he glanced at the wall clock. " In 15 minutes. She wants to meet you."

"But Sheldon..." Raj stammered. Sheldon rose his hand in Rajs face. " I have thought at great length about my situation. I can't lose her Raj. I know you are hesitant and care for my safety ; but please meet her before you make a decision. You are the closet person I have to family so in this moment your opinion matters to me."

Raj let out a deep breath. " Somewhere in that speech was a compliment to me. Get me a guiness so I can talk to her while I meet her."

Sheldon sighed in relief and smiled. " Thank you Raj. Now I must go so she won't be waiting."

XXXX

As Penny opened the door she spotted Sheldon. He stood with his hands behind his back. She smiled at the sight of him. He still had on the same blue shirt he had on earlier. Though he had the sleeves pushed up to his elbows now. She enjoyed the skin he showed.

"How was the rest of your day Penny?" Sheldon smiled down at her. He motioned for her to take his arm to lead them downstairs.

"Pleasant enough. I read a little after lunch."

"Oh really? What novel did you read?" Sheldon held open the 3rd class entrance door.

"It's slightly childish, but it was 'The Wonderful Wizard of OZ" Penny said softly. She couldn't take it if another person made light and judged her favorite story. However she had nothing to fear with Sheldon.

"Ah Frank L Baums masterpiece. While not my favorite story; I do find it very creative and enjoyable."

Penny's heart swelled at his words. She heard music getting louder as she descended the stairs. It was a fast beat and she immediately wanted to dance.

They entered a huge room that was filled to the brim. Everyone was shouting, laughing and just having fun. Penny was amazed. She looked up at Sheldon; he looked more uncomfortable to be near all these people, then he was at supper last night.

"Is it always like this?" she asked.

"Penny. As you may or may not know the Irish like to have a party. So yes it has been like this for the past three days." Sheldon said in a matter of fact tone.

"Wow. A party to the people upstairs is who has the nicest china and talking behind each others back. This is just fun." Penny looked around the room and noticed a man was walking over to them. He was of Indian descent so Penny figured it was Sheldon's friend Raj. Sheldon noticed Raj and relaxed a little. "Penny I would like to introduce you to my best friend Rajesh Koothrapali. You may call him Raj." Sheldon introduced the two of them.

Raj took Penny's hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She could smell alcohol on his breath but thought nothing of it. She blushed and replied " thank you. Sheldon has spoken very highly of you."

Sheldon was going to say more when a young girl of only 5, with bright blue eyes and blonde hair that even Penny could be jealous of ran over calling his name. "Sheldon!" He turned towards the girl and a huge smile formed on his face. " Mildred."

The girl jumped into Sheldon's arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Sheldon you know I like to be called Millie."

He laughed "I apologize Millie." He tickled her stomach which made the little girl giggle. Penny watched the scene in joy. Millie tried to stop laughing when she noticed Penny standing next to Sheldon. " Who is your friend Sheldon?" Millie pointed to Penny.

"Millie this is my good friend Miss Penny. Penny this is Millie Ryan she is the running to be my best friend" Sheldon joked. Raj was proud of his friends small profess. Penny laughed " it's nice meet you Millie."

Millie made Sheldon look at her face. "She's really pretty Sheldon." She had tried to whisper but being only 5 didn't do it that well. Penny saw Sheldon blush before answering "I know."

A couple, who were Millie's parents, came over. "Millie leave poor Sheldon alone" her mother warned.

"Aw mama" Millie whined. Her mother eyed her to tell her not to whine. "I do not object to her being with me if that's what your worried about." Sheldon intervened as he put Millie down.

"Yay! Dance with me Sheldon." she dragged him to the middle if the room. The four reaming people laughed. Millie's parents went back to the side of the room they originally were. Penny watched Sheldon dance with Millie. Sheldon was hunched over, but didn't look uncomfortable. Penny smiled, Leonard would've turned the child away. He wasn't very good with children. Most likely because he was never a child. His mother shipped him off to boarding school at an early age and he had to grow up fast. Penny wasn't sure if Sheldon was really comfortable around children or only Millie. She was going to ask. Curiousity always seemed to get the best of Penny.

Raj crept next to her. "He is a great guy. A very loyal friend, never leaves anyone behind." Raj indicated to the dancing Sheldon, who was doing the waltz with Millie.

Penny didn't look away from Sheldon " I know he is wonderful."

" As his best friend and the closet thing he has to family it is my job to make sure he doesn't get hurt."

Penny turned to face Raj, he saw the warmth in his eyes. " He's lucky to have you in his life Raj."

Raj took a sip from his glass. " I need to know you aren't going to hurt him" he said bluntly.

Penny stared at at Raj, then Sheldon and then back to Raj. She knew Raj was looking out for his friend and she was glad Sheldon had someone like that in his life. She slowly answered " I will never intentionally hurt Sheldon." They both knew what the meant but they didn't dwell on it. A pretty girl came over to them and offered Penny a pint of beer. She kindly accepted, she had never had anything other then wine. Raj followed the girl in hopes to speak with her.

Sheldon finished bowing to to Millie, who did a small curtsy. It was a very cute sight for Penny to witness. He looked over in her direction and saw that she was alone. He swiftly scooped up Millie in his arms and carried her over to her parents. Penny made her way over as well to meet him there. She stood next to Sheldon and she could hear him saying good night to Millie. He handed her to her father.

"But I'm not sleepy Sheldon." Millie fought a yawn and rubbed her eyes. She laid her head on her fathers shoulder. Sheldon went to rub her back but changed his mind because he didn't want to touch her father. He just smiled at her " your drooping eyes say differently. If you don't get the proper amount of sleep we won't be able to play together tomorrow."

Millie sighed sleepily in defeat " okay goodnight Sheldon. See you tomorrow." She closed her eyes, but quickly opened them " oh it was also nice meeting you Miss Penny." She smiled and closed her eyes again.

Penny looked at the sleeping child, and she smiled "it was nice meeting you as well Millie." Millies parents nodded goodnight and left for their room.

"Millie is so sweet. You must be an important person in her life the way she adores you" Penny observed.

"Honestly I'm not sure why she clings to me so. I've only just met her family the other day. We sat together during supper on the first night. I normally am not comfortable around children, but Millie is special. She is smart for her age. We play games during the day such as cards or word games that I come up with for her. I can see her going far in life, despite being an immigrant." Sheldon leaned against a wall.

"That's amazing, that you've only just met. If you had never told me I would of assumed you her uncle."

Sheldon smiled then noticed the dark liquid Penny had in her glass. "Where did you get that?"

Penny pointed to no one in particular "a girl gave it to me. Raj went after her." Penny twirled her drink around.

"Well don't feel obligated to drink it. I never drink what they offer to me."

Penny looked down at her drink " but I want to. I've never done anything this crazy before. Yes I used to play rough when I was a little girl, such as climb tree with the boys. Also at school the girls and I stayed up later then our curfew but this is different this is like really forbidden territory and I rather like it." she took a sip of her dark beer . it had a distinct flavor, she didn't completely hate it.

Men and women began to gather around them to watch the pretty girl in the beaded dress chug her drink. Everyone knew she wasn't on of them but no one said anything. Penny raised the glass to her lips again, she tilted her head back, and let the liquid slid down her throat. The people were cheering her on as she gulped it down. After her last gulp she slammed the glass on a table "ah."

"woohoo" one man said. "This young lady has talent" another said. Penny smiled and laughed. She took Sheldons hand and led him to the floor to dance.

"Where did that come from? Surely they can't teach that at finishing school" Sheldon smirked down at Penny.

Penny looked up and Sheldon and laughed "No they don't. That is taught after the head mistress is asleep and the older girls sneak out and get wine. Come on Sheldon dance with me." She moved to the beat of the music. She never felt so free.

" I don't know this dance" Sheldon stood perfectly still.

"Neither do I Sheldon. You just move to the music." Penny took his hand in hers, she felt him tense at her touch but then relax. She began to move her feet in a jig. Sheldon quickly picked up the steps. He took her other hand and they began to twirl.

Neither of them could contain their laughter. Sheldon twirled Pennt into his arms and dipped her. Their eyes met. His brillant blue looked deep into her enchanted green. The world seemed to stop when they looked at each other.

They were so wrapped up in each other, they couldn't tell that they were being watched. They weren't being watched just by anyone but by Howard. He stood on the stairs watching them spin and laugh. He had been sent by not only Leonard, but by Bernadetter. " Follow her, I want to see where she is going. I know she isn't ill" they both said. Neither of them knowing the other had asked. Howard smiled wickedly, he had so much to share. Howard quickly retreated up the stairs before anyone could spot him.

The night was dwindling down and Penny had to return her life. Sheldon escorted her. They walked slowly, standing so close to one another they almost touched.

" I had a wonderful time this evening Sheldon. I'm glad I was able to meet Raj."

" I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I normally wouldn't have participated as much as I did. However with you these types of social gatherings are very tolerable."

Penny smiled and looked up at the sky. " Look at all the stars!" she was in awe. " Oh look a shooting star. Some people say that a shooting star means someone is dying and its their soul. Others say you are to wish upon it. I perfer the latter."

Sheldon joined her and looked up at the sky. " Both notions are hokum, however they wish making is much less gruesome. If wishing on a star was real, what would you wish for?" Sheldon looked down at Penny and stared into her eyes.

Penny returned his stare " for something I can't have. What would you wish for?"

" The same" Sheldon whispered.

They arrived once again at the 1st class entrance. "Will I see you tomorrow?" Penny wondered.

"That's is for you to decide. I do not object to seeing you though. I will be around if you wish to find me." Sheldon kissed her hand " goodnight Penny."

Pennys heart fluttered. "Good night Sheldon." She went to lean in to kiss him, but quickly turned and ran through the door. Once on the other side she sighed. She was getting herself deeper and deeper into a hole and she didn't want to get out.

She made it back to her room before anyone was supposed to return. She pushed open the door to a voice calling out to her. "How are you feeling Penelope?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: so this is kind of a filler chapter. Setting the scene for what page everyone is on. To keep track of the dates the first part if chapter is 4/12 and the second part is 4/13. **

Penny jumped at the sound of her sisters voice. "My goodness Bernadette you startled me. I thought you were still in the lounge with the other ladies."

Bernadette was sitting in the chair in the far corner. "No I came back early to check on my sick sister. Not to my surprise you weren't here. You seem to have been making a habit of running off for hours at a time and suddenly showing up again. With some excuse on where you were. So Penelope please enlighten me with your whereabouts this evening."

Penny was quick on her feet when it came to telling white lies said " I wanted to get some fresh air. To clear my head." She took a seat on the love-seat.

Bernadette nodded but then paused like she thought of something. "Interesting I wouldn't think there would be a lot of fresh air down in steerage. But you are the steerage expert."

Penny audible gulped. Bernadette continued "you're gulping trying to figure out how I knew where you were. Well that's easy dear sister I didn't trust you; so I had you followed. Much to my dismay ,but not shock, I find out your with that street rat. Really Penelope what are you thinking? What if it was Leonard sitting here and not myself. I can't even guarantee he doesn't know himself. Your behavior lately has been unsavory and you have lost the trust of the people who are important. You've hardly spent anytime with your husband. Have you've even shared the same bed with him since we've boarded?"

Bernadette pauses waiting for Penny to answer. Penny only says " he isn't my husband." It was so soft you'd think she only said it in her mind but no Bernadette heard her. " He is your husband in everyday except under the law."

Penny keeps her gaze on the floor. She has no fight because everything her sister says is true. She never thought of what would happen if she got caught sneaking around. The only thing she knew was she wanted to see Sheldon. She liked how he made her feel. How he made her think. And how he looked at her. Not as a prize to be displayed but as if she was the only girl in the room. Her wants and needs were more important to him then his own. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Bernadette talking again.

" You can't see that man again. You will jeopardize everything we've worked for. This is what's best for us Penelope."

Penny finally found her voice " I've worked for none of this. You know I don't want any part of this. I don't know what I want."

Bernadette shifted in her spot " that's your problem Penelope you don't know what you want. Your head is stuck in the clouds, or really the gutters. Leonard is a wonderful man who can provide you with everything you need and want. What can that steerage man do? Draw you a picture?"

"His name is Sheldon" Penny gritted through her teeth. " he is more then just an artist. He is going to be a famous scientist; who will uncover the secrets of the universe when we get back to the states."

Bernadette laughed " It's time to face reality Penelope. Leonard is your future. You are to not see that man again ever again." She finally rose from her seat which Penny followed suit. " Now get changed before Leonard returns. For if by some miracle he doesn't know where you were; it's best not to give him anything to be suspicious about." Bernadette briskly walked to her room not before she kissed her sister goodnight and reminded her that she loved her.

Penny was angry and confused. She slowly entered her room. Never see Sheldon again? How could she do that? But what did she expect to happen when they docked in New York? Perhaps keep in correspondence? She hadn't thought of the future. She was living the way she liked in the moment. Having fun like she wanted. She quietly changed into her nightgown. Maybe it was the best to stop seeing Sheldon. She climbed into her bed. She felt cold compared to when she was wrapped in his arms like earlier. She wasn't sure on what to call her feelings for Sheldon were but they were there. She softly cried herself to sleep.

** XXXX**

"I knew she was faking being sick." Leonard softly growled sitting in the same chair Bernadette occupied not an hour earlier.

"They were all over each other" Howard told him. Howard had told Bernadette first and she asked him not to say anything to Leonard. However he was ordered to do the same thing for Leonard and Leonard was the one to pay him. So the greedy little man spilled his secrets while the women slept.

"You mean they kissed?" Leonard's squinty eyes widened.

Howard widely shook his head. He didn't need to get himself in trouble. "No but you could clearly see they wanted to."

"How could she after all I've done for her. Making a mockery of herself and of me with that bastard." Leonard pounded his fist in the arm of the chair.

" I know sir. What are you going to do? If I maybe so bold in asking" Howard asked.

"No you may ask. You are my most trusted man. I am going to confront her tomorrow. My wife can't be galavanting with another man. Especially one who isn't even worth the nickel it is to polish my shoes." Leonard rose " I can always trust you to tell me the truth. Thank you Howard. Good evening."

"Goodnight sir" Howard bowed his head slightly. He felt very proud of himself. He had been able to unravel Penelope's lies and deceits. He fought the urge to go into Bernadette's room. As much as he wanted to he didn't want to lie to her so he thought avoiding would be the best option. If the opportunity arrived then he would take it.

** XXXX**

Sheldon walked back to his room in a haze. He didn't even remember getting there; and he remembers everything. All his big mind could think of is how Penny leaned into kiss him. She did turn away last second but she wanted to kiss him. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her passionately like he's read about. Never before has he had that urge. "Why must everything in my life be so damn complicated?" He thought to himself.

He wondered what Raj thought of her. Like the night before Raj was not in the room. Sheldon was too tired to wait up for him, so he quickly wrote in his journal and fell asleep.

The next morning he was awoken by the sound of the ships whistle and the strong scent of coffee. While he did not drink it ; Raj did.

Sheldon slowly opened his eyes, rubbing them softly with his palm to wake himself up faster.

"Before you say anything I got you tea. The coffee is for me. We have to talk." Raj held out the glass mug to Sheldon.

Sheldon didn't like Rajs tone. Every time his mother used that phrase, it meant two things; he was in trouble or someone died. Sheldon rose himself to a sitting position. Took the mug from Raj and in a calm even voice asked " what would you like to discuss?"

Raj understood with Sheldon he needed to be diplomatic. He had to present facts first. Opinions second. " We need to talk about Penny."

"What about her?" Sheldon remained stone face, not taking a sip of tea yet.

"I'm worried you ate getting yourself into deep."

"Did you not like her?" Sheldon asked after finally taking a sip of tea. He wanted to make sure his throat was nice and moist in case he needed to argue his point.

"No I liked her very much. She's pleasant and funny. An all around great girl. However I know what is going to happen. While you were dancing with Millie she and I talked." Raj slowly drank his coffee.

"What sort of conversation did you share with each other?" Sheldon was trying very hard to remain calm. He didn't like to be out of control with his emotions, but anything to do with Penny made everything up in the air.

"Well we talked about how your a great guy. How I'm the closest thing you have to family. A couple of other things. But I did ask her something. Now don't get mad when I tell you what I asked her."

Sheldon couldn't stay calm any longer. He frowned and very annoyed told Raj off. "Raj how can you tell me not to get mad. The statement itself implies I will be mad. Now if you just said what you asked, then I could decide if it would make me mad. But now I'm going in mad because you said don't be mad." He sighed " what did you ask her?"

"I asked her not hurt you" Raj said slowly.

"We'll what was her response?" Sheldon feared the answer. He had no doubt in his mind that she would, but he still was unsure on how she really felt about him. He understood that they would have to go their separate ways. He didn't like to think about it.

"She said she would never intentionally hurt you. I can tell she really likes you maybe even love you. She is unaware of it herself. She is fighting her own demons and you don't need that in your life Sheldon. She is very nice and a great girl/woman, but the odds are against you. It was fun while it lasted, but time to move on. There will be other girls, ones that won't already be engaged. Ones that..." Raj could have gone on but Sheldon stopped him.

"They won't be Penny. I love her and only her. You know that I've never felt like this before and I'm fairly certain it won't happen again. I'm aware of the odds but I'm fine with it. She is afraid and confused and I'm willing to help her. I can't and will not forget her."

"I've figured you would say that. I just needed to tell you how I felt. I am behind you in your decision, however stupid the decision maybe, I'm behind you because you are my friend. Are you planning on seeing Penny today?"

Sheldon nodded in thanks to his dearest friend, then shrugged. "I'm unsure on whether we are seeing each other. I left an open invitation for her to find me if she so wished."

"Oh I see. Well do you want to go to the common area and play a game of chess? To pass the time?" Raj stood and moved toward the door.

"Sounds very pleasant. Let me shower first, then I will meet you. Save us the good board. Perhaps Millie will be there and I can teach her to play."

"She would like that. I'll see you shortly" Raj said as he left.

Sheldon gathered the items he needed for his shower. He smiled at the thought of sweet innocent Millie and his beautiful Penny. He hoped that he would be seeing them today, especially Penny.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: sorry it's taken me so long to get this short chapter up. First I had writers block. Then I had no time which is why it's so short. I do however know its going to end so yay for that. I can't say that updates will be quick but hopefully once a month. Anyway on with the story. Oh and don't forget I type this on my phone so autocorrect likes to mess with words and grammar. **

**Haven't done one of these in awhile so why not. I do not own the Big Bang theory or their characters. Nor do I own the titanic the ship or the movie. Thank you. **

XXX

Penny rose from her bed and looked in her vanity mirror. Her face was tear stained and her eyes red and puffy. What was she going to do? She didn't know. What she did know was that she wasn't going to think about it. Just live in the moment.

Christy had heard Penny rustling getting out of bed so she entered her chamber with Penny's morning tea. "Morn'in miss Penelope. I hope you've slept well."

Penny smiled at her faithful servant. Penny liked Christy in another life they might of even been friends. "Good morning. I've slept fairly well. As well as well can be. Are the others awake yet?"

Penny took a seat at the vanity instead of standing in front of it.

Christy nodded as she walked over to Penny to brush her hair. "Yes. They were all quiet this morning. Drank their tea and went off to wherever they go during the day. I thought I heard mr. Leonard say he was going to the gymnasium, but I could've heard wrong."

Penny laughed "Leonard in the gymnasium? He would only be there if he were lost."

Christy smiled at her mistresses joke. She was glad that Penelope was laughing and smiling she had been sad for so long. Ever since she had been seeing Sheldon she has become a new happier person. "What are your plans for today? Taking another walk?" Christy asked trying to make conversation. Christy liked the fact that Penelope didn't treat her like a servant but more as a friend. But she did know her place.

"I'm not sure really. I might just wander about." Penny shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you going to see Sheldon again?" Christy prayed that she hadn't crossed a line; luckily she didn't.

Penny sighed "I'm unsure. I'm unsure on a lot of things. I want to see him very much; but I'm afraid of the backlash it will most likely cause." She slumped her face in her hands.

Christy rubbed Penny's shoulders "Everything will work out. I'm sure whatever you decide will be the right answer. If I maybe so bold I haven't seen you this happy since before your patents died. So whatever is making you happy keep it up." She has noticed the way Penny held herself lately and Christy wanted it to continue.

"Thank you Christy. I don't know if you know how much your words mean to me. If only things were so simple." Penny shifted "I'm going to wear my light green dress today. Christy please get it for me."

Christy nodded. She wanted to say more but could tell Penelope was done talking for now.

Penny needed to clear her head. She knew that once she started walking her feet would lead her in the right direction.

XXXXX

"Ha! Checkmate again Raj" Sheldon beamed.

Raj frowned and said through his teeth "congrats again." He had lost all 6 games that they have played he wasn't in the mood to celebrate another win for Sheldon. "I've had enough of losing for one day I'm going back to our cabin. Good day Millie."

Millie didn't even acknowledge Raj as he left. "Way to go Sheldon. You're amazing" she said as she hugged Sheldon.

"Thank you Millie. Do you understand how I won?" Sheldon asked as he put his arm around her.

Millie looked down at her feet that were swinging off the chair. "No. I'm sorry Sheldon. I tried to follow but I got lost after the castle moved next to the horse. I just enjoy watching you"Millie shyly smiled.

"I enjoy you watching me as well. Just so you know it is quite alright that you don't understand the game of chess just by looking at it one time. I'm not a fool to think everyone learns that way just because its how I learn. The wining move is called the Stamma-mate. It is named after Philipp Stamma he was born in Syria in the year 1705. He traveled to England and France where he became a pioneer for the modern day chess we play today."

"You know so much about everything Sheldon. You're a genius" Millie stared at him in awe.

"I don't know everything. I still learn new things everyday just like you do during your lessons. I haven't asked you thus yet ; but what do you wish to be when your older?"

"I'm only 5 Sheldon" Millie laughed.

"My dearest Millie" Sheldon said as he tapped her nose. " you're never to young to know what you want to be. When I was your age I knew I wanted to be a scientist. Now things happen in life and in not a scientist yet, but someday I will be."

Millie took what he said in and began to think. Her face was so serious Sheldon couldn't help but chuckle to himself. After a moment she said " I want to be a doctor. I want to make sure no one gets sick ever again. And I'm going to give everyone I see a cookie. I went to the doctor once back home and he was a mean old man. I'm going to be nice" Millie smiled at her decision.

"I don't think I could've thought up a better choice for you. I will be looking forward to the day you will become a doctor. Dr. Millie has a nice ring to it" Sheldon smiled as he patted her head. She was laughing when something caught her eye at the door.

"Miss Penny!" She shouted as she ran over to Penny.

Sheldon looked over at Penny and his heart rate doubled.

"Hello Millie. How are you?" Penny asked as she gently squeezed Millie. She had only just met the girl yesterday and yet she was in love with her.

"I'm well. Sheldon and I are talking about what we're going to be when we get older. I'm going to be a doctor. What are you going to be?" Millie asked she led them to the table.

Penny glanced at Sheldon who shrugged. Penny thought being truthful was the best option" I'm not sure what I want to be or do." She meant what she said but was aware that Sheldon wouldn't pick up on the double meaning of the words. "However I can see you as a doctor" Penny said as they took their seats. Millie took the spot next to Sheldon again and Penny took Rajs seat.

"Sheldon won every game against his friend Raj. He's the greatest at everything" Millie kissed his cheek.

Sheldon's face had many emotions race across. Penny noticed that he blushed. Fought the urge to wipe away the kiss. And most of all she saw the big smile on his face. She saw how much he loved being loved for who he was and not what he could do for someone.

Penny smiled and nodded " I agree he is really great. "

Just then Millie's mother walked in "Millie play time is over. It's time for your lessons. Say goodbye to Mr. Sheldon and Miss Penny."

Millie stood and ran to her mother "bye Sheldon, Miss Penny." She waved as she walked away. Sheldon and penny could hear her tell her mother how she was going to be a doctor when she was older.

"It's strange how attached I've become to Millie even though I've only met her 3 days ago." Sheldon observed.

Penny laughed which had Sheldon confused. She quickly explained " I was just thinking the same thing. It's like she was destined to come into my life."

"I used to believe that whole destiny and fate thing hokum. But I'm starting to change my mind now that I've met you." Sheldon said matter of factly.

Penny smiled she knew her feet would lead her to where she was supposed to be. However in the back of her mind the thought of what Bernadette had said was floating. Then she thought of what Christy had said. What would her parents think? She can't drag an innocent man into her mess of a life no this had to be goodbye.

"Sheldon will you take a walk with me?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: sorry for the long wait. Hopefully it's like the old saying absence makes the heart grow fonder. Anyway I've just been super busy with work yada yada yada same old song and dance. Like I said before my updates will most likely be a month apart. Sorry if that upsets anyone I just never have free time except at really late at nights free I get home from work and by then I'm exhausted. Again please note that I type this on my phone so autocorrect might change something and I might not always catch it. I feel that this a/n is long enough so on with the new chapter. Again I don't own anything except certain dialogue.**

Penny and Sheldon walked in silence for awhile. Both knowing what was going to or needed to be said; neither wanting to be the one who spoke up.

They reached the B level promenade; penny knew she needed to tell Sheldon that she couldn't see him anymore. Things were just so complicated she didn't want him to be brought into it. She stopped and leaned against the railing. Looking out at the water in silence; thinking how only 3 days ago she would of done anything to get off thus ship. But now she wished she could live on Titanic forever with Sheldon.

"Sheldon I need to say something" Penny began. "It is very hard for me to say it. To actually put what I need to say into words without sounding cruel."

"You can say anything to me Penny. Never fear if hurting my feelings; I most likely wont even be able to notice." He laughed at his own flaw which made Penny laugh. Penny attempted to control her laughter. "No I'm serious Sheldon. Last night after I left you I was confronted by my sister Bernadette. She was waiting up for me and she had sent Howard to follow me. She knows I've been sneaking off to see you. I'm also pretty positive Leonard knows as well. She got me thinking of all the things I'm putting in jeopardy. It's just things are so crazy in my life I don't want to see it drag you down. You're going to be a famous scientist; everyone is going to call you Lee Cooper. I think what would be best is if this be the last time we see each other."

Sheldon who hadn't moved not even a face twitch during her whole speech nodded as he took in what she said. He slowly began to speak " three days ago you were willing to end your life so you wouldn't have to deal with your sister and fiancé. Now you're telling me that what they think matters?"

"It's not that simple" Penny argued.

"Penny, Penny,Penny they have you brainwashed into thinking you need them. When in reality it is them who need you. You are such a funny , talented all around amazing girl. I mean woman. You need to see that they are trapping you to be someone your not. I know I don't have much to offer nor do I always express my feelings. But Penny I know how the world works heck I even know how the universe works I am going to be a physicist you know. You just can't let them run your life."

Penny's stomach knotted. Her heart broke at his words. He was so wonderful to her and she loved him which is why she didn't fight back. Penny carcasses his cheek "Thank you for the kind words and while they may or not be true this is what I feel is the right thing for our well being."  
She gently kissed his cheek, he didn't flinch at all, and she walked away.

Sheldon touch his cheek where she kissed it. He had to make one final plea. "Penny?" He called to her. She turned back to face him biting her lip so her tears wouldn't escape.

"Penny I want you to know in trying to save you; you're to strong for that; but you don't need to fight your battles alone. You know where to find me." With that he left. Penny quickly turned so her tears that were building up could finally fall without Sheldon seeing. Sheldon wiped his own eyes of tears as he walked away. He cursed himself for letting his emotions show but he just couldn't help it. His heart was truly breaking for the first time.

XXX

Penny snuck into her bedroom. Everyone was out so it was easy. She flung herself onto the bed and cried. She thought she had fine the right thing but now she didn't have a clue what was right anymore. Why was her life so complicated. She wished she travel to a far off. Place where she could leave her troubles behind her. Somewhere like OZ.

A knock had come on her door stirring Penny awake. She has fallen asleep to the rhythm of her crying. The knock came once again but more forceful this time.

"You may enter" Penny called rubbing her eyes.

Leonard entered "are you just waking? You've missed lunch and its almost supper. Are you alright?"

Penny slipped off the bed and took a seat at her vanity to freshen up. "Almost supper? Wow. No I just fell back asleep after my morning walk. I must of not gotten enough sleep last night." She brushed the powder on her cheeks.

Leonard came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders. She fought the urge to flinch; his grasp was so tight. "I can imagine you would be exhausted after a night of dancing" Leonard said.

Penny slowly traced the brush over her face not quite eyeing him in the face through the mirror. She could see he was frowning. "I know where your were. Did you take me to be a fool?" He released his hold on her.

Penny turned to look at him not saying a word.

Leonard continued " I am wiling to forget the whole thing if you marry me right now. We'll have Captain Smith officiate or the chaplain. We can begin our life together.

Penny was unsure of what to say. She only managed to whisper "I don't want to get married on the ship".

"Well I don't want my wife fraternizing with another man. You are to never see him ever again" Leonard snapped.

"I'm not your wife yet. Nor am I one if your employees you can order around. I am my own person" Penny snapped back.

"Like I said the other day you are my wife in everyday except on paper. I'm tired of having this same fight with you. If you just did what I asked I wouldn't have to order you around. You're making a complete fool of not only yourself; but of your sister and myself. You can't honestly believe people don't notice and aren't talking about it. What would your parents think if the saw what you were doing."

"Do not speak of my parents. You didn't know them and don't you dare try and guess what they would think." Penny said with tears in her eyes. She had to look away.

Her parents had many flaws but they taught both her and Bernadette to be strong. Penny just took it to another level. She was sure they were questioning her actions lately but she felt in her heart they were on her side.

Leonard saw he crossed a line. "Forgive me." He caressed her hair making her look at him. "I just don't want to lose you. I love you Penelope and you seem to be changing." He pulled the other chair in front of penny so they would be level. Not that he was much taller when he stood while she sat. Penny thought to herself as she watched him ; I'm not changing , I'm just finally being myself.

Leonard took her hand in his. His hand was warm but not in the good way like Sheldon's. No Leonard's hands were slimed from sweat. "Penelope you are just nervous about getting married. It happens to a lot of young woman. In fact it happened to my sister you while she was courting her now husband. So that's why I forgive you for making a fool out of yourself with that steerage man. You were only acting foolish out of nervousness. Now you must be starving let's change and get you something to eat. That way you won't be sick and we can finally share the bed for the first time this voyage. " Leonard kissed her which she barely returned.

The words Sheldon said earlier " they have you brainwashed into thinking you need them. When in reality they need you" ran through her mind during Leonard's speech. Sheldon was right. She understood that now.

She didn't say anything in response to Leonard. She only nodded when he asked if she was hungry. " I am a bit famished." She knew Leonard would take her silence on him forgiving him as a battle won. However in reality she was plotting how to leave him for good.


	12. Chapter 12

Penny awoke the next morning with a chill. The temperature has dropped over night. As she began to stir she heard a noise. Quickly grabbing her book, which was the heaviest thing in reach, off her nightstand. She sprang up ready to attack any intruder. She relaxed when she realized it was only Christy tending the fireplace in her room.

Christy turned when she finished and saw Penny awake. " I'm sorry Miss Penelope. I didn't mean to wake you. I just figured you would want your heat turned up due to it being so frigid thus morning. Not that the mighty Titanic doesn't keep enough heat" Christy added.

Penny smiled "it's quite alright Christy. The cold is what woke me anyways not you. What time is it? The sun looks barely risen" Penny observed from her window.

"That's because it's not. It's only 5:45 the sun has only just begun to rise. Shall I let you go back to sleep?" Christy asked.

With a shake of her head Penny answered "no I'm awake now. " she sat silent for a moment debating in her head on whether she should ask what is on her mind. She glanced over at Christy who was still standing by the fire. "Christy you know that I think if you of more then my servant correct?" Penny asked.

"You do treat me ever so kind miss" Christy said with her head tilted.

"Please call me Penny it is what my friends call me. You Christy are very special and someone I can trust." At this Christy got a nervous look on her face. Penny noticed "don't worry I don't want you to lie for me. Please come sit" Penny gestured for Christy to join her. Christy took her spot at the foot of the bed. Penny took a deep breath " now here's where I want you to be honest with me. Do you notice a change in me? Have I been acting differently to you?"

Christy nodded emphatically almost relieved she could finally say something. " oh yes miss... I mean Penny. For the past 3 days you've been happier much more vibrant. Which I do believe is what our good Lord intended you to be. The change I've seen is a grand one and whatever it is that's making you that way hold into it forever."

Penny sighed " I wish everyone felt the way you do. They want me to go back to I was before we boarded unhappy. I can't help the reason for me being happy is..." At this Penny paused.

"Sheldon" Christy quietly finished for her. Penny nodded. "I've seen the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. It's more then just happiness it's love."

Penny felt her face warm with a smile at the thought if loving Sheldon. " I guess I do love him. I didn't realize since I never knew what it was." Penny's smile turned into a frown " but can it really work? What about Leonard? Especially what of Bernadette?" She buried her face in her hands. She was so sure of leaving Leonard but now she wasn't so positive. Her whole life she never liked to make decisions because every time she did it seemed to be the wrong choice. She was afraid.

Christy patted her leg " let me tell you a story. Back in my village a very long time ago in ancient times there was a woman who was born into a royal family. She was destined for greatness. However the life she was leading didn't satisfy her. She wanted to do more. She knew she wanted to lead a life of poverty and help those less fortunate. She begged her family to allow her to follow her dreams but they thought her crazy. Now her mind was made up that she was going to leave her family behind whether she got their approval or not and she did. She went on to become one of the most famous people in all of Ireland. The moral us she wouldn't of had that happen if she stayed unhappy with her wealthy family. "

Penny was entranced " is this story true? What was the woman's name?"

"Oh yes very true. It's the story of St Brigid of Kildare. She left her family to follow St Patrick and the Christian church. She left everything she had ever known because she knew there was something greater out there for her."

"That's incredible. Did her family never support her?" Penny asked.

"Now I'm not sure. Some people who retell the story say her father gave permission and others say he didn't. Either way it fits your struggle. Whether to stay with what you know it go to what you believe to be the best thing for you."

Penny took it all in " thank you for sharing that with me. I've never heard of St Brigid."

Christy shrugged " I'm not surprised. I've been to your Protestant mass. You've practically taken out all the Irish saints."

"I'm unsure about that. I mean we still know about St Patrick. We even might have St Brigid I just never go to Sunday service." Penny shrugged. " anyway you've been such a tremendous help Christy." Penny gave her new friend a hug."

"My pleasure miss Penny. Now would you like some coffee or tea?" Christy asked after releasing the hug.

"I would really enjoy some coffee please and thank you" Penny answered. Christy nodded and departed.

XXXX

"Raj would you care to join me for breakfast?" Sheldon inquired.

When Sheldon had left yesterday he slowly made his way back to his cabin. He was just about to exit the first class deck when he was stopped by Amelia Farrah Fowler. "Good day Sheldon. How are you?" She asked pleasantly. Then she noticed his blood shot eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Sheldon what ever is the matter?" Amelia looked concerned.

Sheldon quickly wiped his eyes " nothing must have gotten to much wind on my face." His eye twitched at his lie.

"No need to pretend with me. I see no shame when a man cries. So have you been crying?" Amelia paused for a moment in thought. "Is this regarding my dear Penelope Lloyd Swift? "

Sheldon only nodded. Amelia took his arm " come join me for tea and we shall chat." Even though Sheldon despised chatting he found it oddly comforting to do so with Mrs. Fowler. Sheldon told her about what Penny had said and what he had said.

"I don't want to force her into anything because then I will be just as bad as her own family. On the other hand I dislike the feeling of losing her forever very much."

"Being in love isn't always easy. It's sometimes the hardest thing in the works because it means doing what's best for the other person regardless on how you feel." Amelia pointed out.

"I suppose that was to make me feel better? While I concur the idea does make me more assured that I do indeed love Penny; it still doesn't make me any less sad." Sheldon drank his tea.

"Love always conquers" Amelia smiled. Sheldon eyes her which made her laugh. "Forgive me I'm a romantic. It comes from reading Pride and Prejudice quite a numerous amount if times. "

They finished their tea and Sheldon adjourned to his cabin.

Now Sheldon was trying to wake Raj.

Raj turned over " Sheldon what time is it?"

"Nearly quarter past 7. It's much later then I normal go to have breakfast though not has early as I do in Saturdays. I just wanted to give you adequate time to sleep."

Raj pulled the covers up to his chin. " still to early. Please get me another blanket it is freezing thus morning."

Sheldon pulled a spare blanket from the locker. " it is rather cold this morning. Anyway would you like me to save some food for you?"

"No thanks. I'll get up in a little while" Raj said as he adjusted the blanket.

"Very well. I'll see you soon. " Sheldon exited.

Sheldon sat alone thinking so many things. Like how did the earth come to be? How did it get so cold all the sudden? However he was thinking will he ever be able to forget Penny and move on with his life; when he can't forget anything.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud "Sheldon" being screamed from across the room. Sheldon turned towards the noise and say Millie running straight for him. He smiled and held out his arms so she could jump into them. Which she did.

"Good morning Millie."

"Mor'in Sheldon. What are you doing?"

Sheldon sighed "it's morning Millie not mor'in even though your Irish accent makes it easy to blend it together. "he pronounced all the syllables for her to copy. "Say it correctly. You'll never get into medical school speaking like that."

"Alright Sheldon. Morning" she corrected. "So what are you doing?" She asked again.

Sheldon shifted her on his knee " well we're in the dining area. So I must be dining" he said with a sly smile.

Millie looked at his bowl and back at him. "No you're not. You weren't eating when I came in and your food is still to the top." She felt his bowl " and is now cold."

Sheldon laughed " you are almost to smart for your britches. You caught me l was thinking."

"About what?" Millie moved off Sheldon's lap and took a spot next to him.

"Like weather and space and other boring things like that."

"Other things like ?" Millie smirked. "I like her. Are we going to see her again today?" Millie asked with hope in her blue eyes.

"I'm not sure. You see she's traveling with her family she might want to spend the day with them." Sheldon softly answered. He could see that Millie was upset ; so was he.

"Oh I understand" Millie's small shoulders hunched over. Her blonde hair fell in her face.

Sheldon had a thought that he and Penny were to ever have a daughter she would look like Millie. With Penny's blonde hair and his blue eyes. His brains and her personality. She would be smart and beautiful.

"Don't be upset Millie. Would you like to join me in a game if checkers once you've finished your meal?"

Millie's blue eyes sparkled " oh boy you bet I do. I'm going to win by the way." She laughed. Her laughing was infectious and had Sheldon laughing. He spotted Millie's parents with their tray of food. They waved over to him to send Millie. "Millie you ate being summoned by your parents. I will see you once your done."

"Okay Sheldon" she kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Sheldon" and she skipped to her parents table. "I love you as well Millie" Sheldon said as she skipped away.

Raj joined him shortly. With him being Sheldon's best friend and confidant ; he felt obliged to tell him what happened the previous day with Penny.

"I'm sorry Sheldon. At least you have the memory." Raj tried to be optimistic.

"That's the worst part Raj. To remember the happiest and yet saddest time in your life. Not to mention those two things being the same thing. It's almost a curse ; if curses weren't hokum." Sheldon sighed "though I can't help but feel its not really over."

**A/N: good spot to stop at. I want to thank people for being patient with me. I am definitely finishing this story. I'm also spreading stuff out so some chapters might be short others super long. It depends. Reminder this is typed on my phone and while I proof read it sometimes I miss something that autocorrect changed. Until next time. **


	13. Chapter 13

**So I could go on about how busy I was, or all the excuses on why I haven't updated. However I don't have any excuses. I just didn't have the urge to write. I feel bad about that I have so many dedicated readers and I want to try harder on getting on with this story. I seem to have a issue with posting stories under 1000 words but I might change that so I can make faster updates. Also I will try to make a effort to type this on my computer rather then my phone but I can't make any promises it all depends. And I apologize for not having this be fluffy ( I know those are the most popular Shenny stories) I seem to go towards the dramatics. Someone mentioned in a review I should of switched bernadette and christy and to be honest I didn't expect bernadette to be such a anataginist. Hopefully this will sort of make people like bernadette again. I think this A/N is long enough. I hope everyone still enjoys this story. **

Penny knew what she needed to do. She waited in their common room until Bernadette woke up at 7:30. Bernadette slightly jumped before she fully recognized that the person sitting was Penny.

"Penelope why are you just sitting here?" Bernadette asked as she gestured to Leslie to bring her morning tea and sat on the couch.

"I wanted to talk. Before I begin please call me Penny. It is what my friends call me, we're friends correct?" Penny said softly.

Bernadette frowned " don't be ridiculous of course we're friends. Better then friends we're sisters."

"Then why do I feel so far away from you. Ever since mother and father died I have felt like you were trying to be mother and not my sister. I'm a grown woman Bernadette I don't need a new mother I need my sister back."

Bernadette had a few tears in her eyes. "I just wanted you to be okay. I wanted you to have the world. A world that I knew I couldn't give you. I didn't want to lose you like we lost mother and father."

Penny joined Bernadette on the couch "you're pushing me away by making me do something that my heart isn't in. Remember when I was 15 and you were 22 I wanted to go to New York with you but mother said I wasn't allowed to go. Do you remember what I did?"

Bernadette smiled at the memory "You snuck out and boarded the first train to New York."

"Then what didn't you do?" Penny coaxed with a smile.

"I didn't tell mother; and we spent a glorious weekend together. Going shopping and the theater. It was amazing. However when we returned mother was so angry. In my whole life I don't think I have ever heard her raise her voice so loud" Bernadette laughed.

Penny laughed along with her. "Exactly we were friends, sisters so close that we do anything for the other. Which I know is the reason you are pushing the engagement with Leonard. You think I think I will be unhappy if I'm not surronded by the finest thing, but I will be. I've been aching to tell you that I've fallen in love."

"Penny you can't be seriously be in love with that boy Sheldon. Are you even sure what love is?" Bernadette wondered.

"Yes I'm so sure. I'm not just in love with Sheldon, I'm in love with myself. Remember the letters we found that mother and father and we both said I hope to find a love like that; well I found it." Penny wanted so much for Bernadette to understand.

Bernadette patted Pennys hand "I can't say I approve entirely but I am happy for you. I didn't mean to push you away. I just wanted you to be happy."

"Oh Bernadette I understand. I want you to feel as happy as I do. I want you to feel the love that mother felt for father and I, Sheldon."

Bernadette waived Pennys words away "so now what are you going to do? You can't really run off with him?"

"I have to at least tell him how I feel. If he feels the same way, I have to follow my heart. If he doesn't then I will return here get off the ship with you and return home. Either way I amnot marrying Leonard."

"Is there anything I can say to make you change your mind?" Bernadette pleaded.

"No I truly believe mother would want me to do this." Penny squeezed Bernadettes hands.

Suddenly Leonard burst into the room "Bernadette please excuse us; I wish to speak with Penelope alone."

Bernadette looked to Penny to see if she was okay with her leaving. Penny nodded and Bernadette left them alone.

"Why have we not shared a since we've been on this ship? You are my wife and thatis what a wife does" Leonard said.

"Must I keep reminding you that I am not your wife yet. I feel ill at night, so I don't want to leave my bed." Penny lies.

"I'm tired of your excuses, your lies. You seem much more obstinate about everything. Always ready to fight. Is there something I did?" Leonard asked.

Yes Penny thought. "No. My mother used to tell me I had my fathers stubborn personality."

"Well I don't like it. You need to know your place. You must do what I say because you belong to me. Your mind should think what will make me happy. Your body should as well. I don't do well with stubborn. Let me tell you something to rememeber; I always get what I want" Leonard glared at her.

Penny was speechless, she belonged to no one.

"Do you have anything to say?" Leonard broke the silence.

"No I don't. I will keep what you've said in mind." Pennys face held no expression.

Leonard turned to leave "Oh by the way I've sent a message to New York. We are going to be married the day after we dock. Enjoy your day darling." He left without waiting for her to respond.

"What a pompous ass" Penny said. There was no way she could be here for another moment. The only person she wanted to share her body with was Sheldon. She had put on her favorite off white lace dress, it made her feel beautiful. She took the emerald ring from her vanity drawer and placed it in her pouch. She had a plan.

XXXX

"I win again Sheldon" Millie smiled.

"That's six games to my four. You are very good at checkers. I'll have to teach you to play chess one day." Sheldon smiled.

"That would be fun." Millie sat staring at Sheldon.

"Is there something you want Millie? You've been staring at me for the past minute." Sheldon smiled as he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Not really, just that, do you miss your family?" Millie asked.

Sheldon didn't know how to respond so he asked a question. "Why do you think I am away from them?"

"Well because you are traveling with Mr. Raj and I've heard you tell my mama and daddy that you haven't seen them in a while" Millie explained.

"Of course I miss them. They are my family. But mr. Raj is like family to me, so I'm not alone." Sheldon softy smiled, thinking such an unusual conversation to be having with a child.

"Can I be your family as well" Millie jumped out of her chair and hugged Sheldon. "Yes Millie you can be my family. In fact when I have my own daughter I want her to be just like you."

XXXX

**So if no one has notice Millie is a very important character so keep watch for her. i hope you all enjoyed this chapter till next time. **


	14. Chapter 14

Bernadette had left Leonard and Penny and entered her room. When she did she found Howard sitting on her bed.

"Oh good morning Howard. Why are you here?" Bernadette had taken a fancy to Howard. She didn't believe Penny when she called him a boar. Every time Bernadette saw Howard shecould feel herself blush. She figured this is how Penny felt about Sheldon.

"Good morning" Howard quickly rose off the bed. "I'm, I…" he suddenly became nervous. Bernadette had this effect on him. He wanted to be better when he was around her, even when he wasn't around her.

"You're what?" Bernadette asked.

"I'm here to see how you are. I know you spent the morning speaking with Penelope. The last time you did that you sat in here crying to me for most of the night." Howard stated while looking at his feet.

"Not this time. In fact I am very happy, we practically understand each other again." Bernadette smiled as she sat at her vanity. She was quiet for a moment then turned to Howard. "May I ask you a question Howard?"

"Of course Bernadette anything" Howard stood straighter.

"Do you believe in love? Like a real love?" Bernadette almost whispered.

Howard thought for a moment. The only love he had ever known was from his mother. He had never known is father who had died while he was an infant. When his mother past away his heart had grown cold. His job with Leonard became his life. He had forgotten the feeling of true happiness. "I want to believe but I've never experienced it. Perhaps it is happening to me now when I'm with you." He faintly smiled at Bernadette.

"Perhaps it is happening to myself as well" Bernadette shyly smiled back.

"Bernadette you make me want to be a better man. We have gotten closer since arriving on the Titanic which is why I have to tell you something." He took a deep breath "last night Leonard instructed me to keep spying on Penelope and then to somehow get Sheldon arrested, to keep them seperated for the remainder of the voyage. I can't live with myself knowing how this will hurt you. However I can't refuse his order." Howard kneeled in front of Bernadette pleading she undersood his predicament.

Bernadette frowned with a few tears falling. She finally got her sister back and Leonard was going to drive her away forever. "I can't say I understand; you are purposely going to hurt my sister, my best friend; she is in love with Sheldon and has already refused to marry Leonard even if Sheldon doesn't love her back. Which I am now supporting with this news. There is no reason to do this." Bernadette was furious was Penny was right Leonard was a shallow man, how could he do this. She didn't know whether she should warn Penny or not.

"The reason is because my boss gave me a task. This is not as easy for me as it used to be. I don't want to lose you, but Leonard pays for my livlihood. I'm not much good for anything else."

Bernadette sunk down next to Howard "don't say that about yourself. You are very smart; why you fixed my lamp by my bed with only a few tools and a hairpin. You could be an engineer. You have so many great qualities about yourself. If you don't have faith in yourself then I will have faith in you." She spoke firmily to him.

Howard looked at Bernadette; his cold heart was melting. "I don't ever want to hurt you. I want to make you happy and if it will make you happy I'll find away around Leonards order."

"Oh Howard" Bernadette kissed him passionately which he gladly returned. After a few minutes Howard heard Leonard calling him into his main room. "I Promise I will do my best to keep Penelope safe." Howard gave Bernadette one last kiss before he left.

XXXXX

"Howard note the time is 10:30 and we are late for breakfast. Where were you?" Leonard asked not looking up from his desk.

"I was no where sir" Howard didn't want to get Bernadette in trouble. "Shall I send Lexandra to get something for us to eat?" Howard asked.

"I've already done that; she should be back any moment. I shouldn't have to do that; but as my parents used to say if you want something done it is best to do it yourself." Leonard looked up from his desk "Alexandra is attractive for a maid" he said non-chalantly.

"I assume so I'venever paid attention to her. Is there anything special you would like me to do today?" Howard tried not to squirm.

"Not in particular" Leonard said.

"What of Penelope?" Howard wondered.

"Don't worry about that now. In fact tke the whole day off just check in every hour or so in case I need you."

"Thank you sir" Howard lowered his head and exited.

Once Howard left Leonard stood up "mother was right you must always do things yourself." He opened the safe and pulled out his late mothers locket which was gold with diamonds incrusted on it. "Help I've been robbed" he chuckled to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Penny wandered down to steerage to find Sheldon. To her surprise he wasn't in the common area where he liked to play chess with Raj. Millie however was there.

When Millie saw Penny walk in she jumped out of her mothers lap, who was reading her a story.

"Penny! I'm so happy to see you." She wrapped her arms around Pennys waist. "Oh I've missed you. Sheldon said I might not see you today and that made me so sad." Millie spoke so fast Penny was afraid she would forget to breath.

Penny laughed as she embraced Millie back. "I have missed you as well, even though I just saw you yesterday."

"Well that was so long ago" Millie sighed which made Penny laugh. "I apologize for upsetting you. I never wish to make you sad." Penny led Millie to an empty chair and sat with her. Penny looked into Millies eyes and saw the hope that was inside her, for a new better life.

"Guess what Penny!" Millie interrupts Pennys thoughts.

"What Millie?" Penny asked full of interest.

"I'm part of Sheldons family now. He said so this morning after I beat him at checkers 6 times!" Millie smiled proudly.

"Sheldon is very lucky to have an amazing girl like you in his family. Do happen to know where he is? I need to speak with him." Penny asked.

Millie frowned thinking "I don't know after our games he went to talk to Mr. Raj. Penny are you part of Sheldons family?"

Penny thought quietly for a moment "technically no I am not, but I like to think that I am. Like you."

"Maybe if I become a part of your family we can be a family together." Millie said excitedly.

"Yes I believe we can be. What are you doing with your mama?" Penny asked.

"Mama is reading me a story, while teaching me to read. I can almost read the whole story by myself." Millie boasted up her chest a bit as she spoke.

"What are you reading?" Penny wondered, knowing how it delighted Millie to tell her.

"The tale of Peter Rabbit. It is one of my favorites."

"What are your other favorites?" Penny could talk to Millie all day; she would find Sheldon later.

"Well mama can't get a lot of books so we only have one other and that's The Wonderful Wizard of OZ. Have you read it?" Millie asked wide eyed.

Penny gasped "have I read it? Why it is my favorite story. I read it all the time when I was younger, in fact I just read it the other day. Such a magical story. I love Dorothy, who do you like?"

"I like Glinda because she is beautiful like you." Millie was so excited, she loved having something in common with Penny.

"Thank you sweetie. You're beautiful as well, always remember that" Penny told Millie.

"I love you Penny" Millie said suddenly as she hugged Penny.

"I..I.."Penny was stunned for a second. With joyful tears she replied "I love you Millie."

Penny sat with Millie for a while longer, when she left it was already 12:30. she headed back upstairs on her mission to find Sheldon. Lost in her thoughts she bumped into someone.

"Penny?" an accented voice asked.

Penny looked up and saw Raj. On an impulse Penny hugged him. "Raj am I glad to see you. I need to find Sheldon it is very important. Do you know where I can find him?"

Not having had anything to drink Raj wasn't able to speak to her. He only nodded that he knew.

Penny furrowed her brow at how annoying this was. "Well where is he?"

Raj shrugged and took a deep inhale. Mustering all the courage he had he quickly whispered "On first class deck. He snuck back onto your area."

Penny thought while though Raj was odd he was also a good man. "Thank you Raj."

"Saubhagya" Raj called after Penny.

Penny headed toward the closet stairwell. Racing up thinking how was she going to find him. Reaching top deck she looked left towards the bow and right towards the stern. She closed her eyes and told her feet where to go. Her shoes never let her down. Pulling her shawl tighter she turned left toward the bow.

Sitting on a bench was Sheldon writing formulas in his journal. He slammed his pencil down "My word this is unbelievable" he said to himself.

"What is unbelievable", a soft familiar voice asked?

Sheldon looked up from his work. "Penny", he said half surprised – half relieved. "What are you doing here?"

"Well first of all this is my part of the ship, so I could ask you the same thing." She laughed. The sun hitting her golden hair surrounding her in the light. "However I was looking for you Sheldon. I thought about what you said; I don't want to do any of this alone. I want to do it with you. I am stronger when I'm with you.

Sheldon smiled, "I am stronger when I'm with you. Please sit." He jestured next to him.

Penny sat as close to him as possible without being in his lap. "What is that?" Penny asked pointing at his journal.

"Oh it's just a formula showing that light propagates at a speed independent of the speed of its source." Sheldon said proudly. "No where has this been discovered and me a poor farm boy from Texas did."

"Of course you did; you are so smart. You can accomplish anything." Penny kissed his cheek. Which made him turn towards her. Gazing into each others eyes. Each knowing what the other was going to do.

Leaning their heads together their lips touched. Penny grabbed Sheldons hand who didn't flinch at her touch. Pulling away for air keeping their foreheads touching, " I love you Sheldon" "and I love you Penny." Sheldon whispered as he kissed her once again.

"Sheldon I'm done with Leonard. I am done with people telling me how I need to live my life." Penny said. "I want you to do something for me."

Sheldon sat a bit straighter "I'm very pleased that you are taking control of your life. I am willing to do anything. What is it that you are looking for me to do?"

"I want to show you and Leonard that my body, heart and soul belong to you. I want you to draw me." Penny undid her purse.

"Penny I draw landscapes, not people. I'm not sure if I can do it." Sheldon was speaking fast and nervous.

"You have drawn some people before, I know you can do it. I want you to draw me with this." She pulls out her emerald ring out of her bag. Sheldon took it and examined it. "Only this."

Sheldon shook; his Texas twang coming out more prominatley now "you mean you are going to be naked. I…I…" Sheldon looked down at his feet "I've never seen a woman naked before."

"That makes this more special. Please Sheldon will you do it?" Penny rubbed his arm and kissed his cheek.

"If it will make you happy then I will."

Penny smiled and kissed his lips once more. She look over to the bow they were so close. "Sheldon come with me." She got up and headed over to the bow that was roped off. Sheldon pointed this out to her "Penny this area is roped off passengers are not allowed onto the bow." Penny was already heading towards the front "Sheldon it's ok to break a few rules come on."

"What have I gotten myself into" Sheldon muttered. He joined Penny at the front, "the view is amazing, I was here with Raj on the day we set sail. If you really want to experience it step up here." He pointed to the railing. Penny shook her head "oh no remember the last time I climbed on the railing I almost fell into the ocean."

Sheldon took her hand "yes I remember, it was the greatest day for me because I got to meet you. I won't let anything happen to you I promise." Penny looked at him and she knew that he meant it. "Ok I'll do it." Sheldon instructed her to close her eyes he helped her lift her foot onto the railing when both feet were steady "open your eyes." He held onto her waist.

Penny's eyes fluttered open she looked out into the ocean "oh my God. This is incredible. Oh Sheldon, its like I can take on the world, go where ever I want."

"Well where do you want to go?" Sheldon asked whisperd in her ear.

"I want to go to OZ" Penny said. "Then we shall go to OZ," Sheldon replied. Penny smiled and kissed him again.

XXXXX

"Captian another ice warning. This is the second one today. Came in around 1:42. what are your orders?" Chief officer Wilde said.

Captain Smith turned to Bruce Ismay who he was speaking with on the bridge. "Sir?"

"We have a deadline Captain, do not slow down this ship." Ismay turned and left.

"Stay on course sailor. If another ice warning comes in" Captain Smith said as he followed Ismay out of the bridge.

"Doesn't it seem foolish to not take these ice warnings seriously?" Fourth officer Boxwell asked Wilde.

"It is not for us to pass judgement on the Captains orders, besides we are the strongest ship in the world. Now stay at your post until you are relieved officer." Wilde replied.

"Yes sir" Boxwell turned back to his post.


	16. Chapter 16

**Well this is the mature part of the story. However I am not changing the rating from T to M because this is the only part that is M. I normally don't write sex scenes, but I thought that I would give it a go for this story. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter; remember to review. **

Penny and Sheldon kissed and talked at the bow until the whistle blew for supper. "Everyone will be heading to dinner; we will be alone" Penny said. "Do you need to grab anything or are you all set?"

"I am always fully prepared for everything Penny. I try to plan everyday of my life for every possible outcome. However knowing you has made this rather challenging, I still pride myself on being well organized and prepared." Sheldon babbled on.

"So that is a yes?" Penny raised her eyebrows.

Sheldon frowned then smiled "yes I am ready to draw you. I have all my materials in my bag."

Penny smiled and took Sheldons arm as they walked to Pennys room.

Sheldon was extra quiet as if he was studying something. Penny was well aware that he wasn't studying her. "Sheldon is everything all right?"

"It is and it isn't" was the reply.

"Care to fill me in on what that vague answer was?" Penny retorted.

"It is nothing really I was just counting the life boats there are a total of 20 boats. If each boat holds 60-70 peoplethat means all of them together will hold 1178 and there are 2223 passangers and crew on board" Sheldon explained.

"Do you mean if anything were to happen not everyone would be saved? That is terrible. Why isn't there a law to have more boats?" Penny asked.

"Ironically they have more then Britsh laws requires. But we shouldn't worry ourselves. I am sorry I brought it up" Sheldon said.

"Please don't be sorry. I want that. I don't want to be hidden from the facts. I want to know the truth about the world around me."

"I'm pleased to have you say that; since I'm unsure I would be able to stop telling facts" Sheldon chuckled.

Slowly they began walking again in comfortable silence. When they reached the hallway Penny and Sheldon checked to make sure the coast was clear. Taking her key out they entered her room. Seeing the size of the room made him gasp.

Penny looked at him concerened "Are you alright?".

Composing himself "I just have forgotton how you are used to living. Everything is so grand." Sheldon continued to look around.

Penny went to stand in front of him, touching his cheek and grabbing his hands "Sheldon listen to me none of this means anything to me. It is just stuff. I don't need fancy things to make me happy. I need you. Please don't over think this, which I know is what you are doing."

"It is easy to say it is just stuff when you are used to having it" Sheldon whispered.

Penny held his hands tighter and whispered back "while that may have some truth to it, the fact is that I don't need or want any of this. Now I am going to go change while you set up. I love you Sheldon." Penny kissed his lips softly before retreating to her bedroom.

Sheldon stood still until Penny closed her door. He knew Penny meant what she said. This wasn't the life she wanted anymore. Taking a deep breath he began his search for the perfect spot. After some deliberation he had found it and began to set up.

**XXXX**

Bernadette hadn't seen Penny all day; she felt slightly guilty because she had forgotten about Penny and her whole situation while she was with Howard.

They had only seperated for supper because Howard wasn't allowed in first class dining. Bernadette was angry at the fact the Sheldon came to dinner but Howard can't. But she wasn't as brave as Penny to break with tradition.

With Penny not joining them it was only herself and Leonard; so they ate in silence. Bernadette was sure that she saw a glimpse of revenge in Leonards eye, but as quickly as it appeared it disappeared.

**XXXXX**

Penny emerged from her room wearing her robe of chinese silk. The last present her father had ever given her. On her left middle finger she wore the emerald ring. The gems glistend when she walked by the lamp. Her hair was flowing freely passed her shoulders.

Sheldon looked up and was wide eyed, which made Penny smiled.

"Where would you like me Sheldon?"

He still couldn't speak so he pointed then finally said "over on the chaise lounge. You see this is the optimum spot. It has just enough light from that lamp there and the one right over there" he pointed to them. "Also it is at the perfect angle where I can still see all of you without having to move my neck."

Penny only nodded at his speech; walked over to the chaise lounge and dropped her robe. She heard Sheldon gasp. Looking over shoulder she asked "on my stomach or my back?"

"How ever you feel comfortable Penny" Sheldon sputtered. He shifted in his seat feeling his pants get a bit tighter.

Penny noticed "are you comfortable Sheldon?"

Sheldons head shot up "yes, I just; I believe I mentioned that I have never seen a naked woman beore so this is new territory for me. I will be alright though, now please lie down."

She laid on her back placing her right hand behind her head. Her left hand she slowly placed over her pubic hair. "is this a good pose?" she whispered; suddenly feeling very nervous and excited all at the same time.

"Scoot a little more towards the edge. Tilt your head, ah perfect." Sheldon told her not to move but he could of done this blindfolded. Her image was forever in his memory. Sheldon worked quietly looking up fr only seconds at a time then back down at the paper.

Pennys heart was beating fast; watching him work thrilled her to her core. She could feel her loins begin to burn with the desire to have Sheldon. Her nipples became hard as well with each time he looked up. Penny was ready to take him to bed. What felt like hours to Penny she finally wondered when he was going to be finished.

Sheldon seemed to have read her mind when he said "I am almost done, just shadowing. You may get up if you'd like."

Not bothering with her robe she walked behind Sheldon. "My God Sheldon it is amazing" she was in awe of his talent. Not meaning to sound vain asked "am I really that beautiful?" she had never thought herself as ugly but not one of the most beautiful woman.

"No" Sheldon said as he signed the picture and placed it on the table. Penny loosened her grip on his shoulder. Sheldon grabbed her hand and pulled her in front of him. "No, you are more beautiful then I could've ever drawn you. Da Vinci himself couldn't be able to capture your beauty Penny."

Penny couldn't wait any longer; she pulled him to his feet kissing him hard. He didn't know what to do, where to put his hands. This was all so new. Realizing that this was his first time she needed to take it slow. She considered it her first time as well, since this time she actually felt love for the person. She took his hand and led the way to her bedroom.

She leaned against the bed and kissed him again. This time slowly starting from his earlobe to his neck, down to his shoulder. She began to unbutton his green shirt,sliding it off of him and caressing his stomach. She was well aware of the bulge that was forming in his pants. "I want you to touch my breasts" Penny placed his hand and showed him what she wanted him to do.

As she kissed his lips again he squeezed her breast just so, it made her moan in his mouth which made his arousal much stronger. Going against his normal fears he followed pennys kisses on him until he got to her breast and began to gently suck flicking her nipple with his tongue. Not sure where this knowledge was coming from he attributed it to basic instinct. Pennys hips bucked feeling left out.

Sheldon removed his pants and when Penny saw Sheldon naked it was her turn to gasp.

"is there something wrong?" Sheldon eyed his penis nervously.

"No, nothing its just so big, I was not aware that they came in different sizes." Penny grabbed him and pulled him on top of her. She kissed him gently guiding him to her entrance. Sheldon entered her slowly so she could get used to his size. Penny moaned again.

This is what she wanted forever. Their bodies fit so well together. Sheldon thrusted at an even pace, his body beginning to sweat, he knew his release was going to happen soon. For each thrust that Sheldon made Penny gave it right back. Pennys body began to quiver "Sheldon she sighed. Both picked up pace finally giving into their own climax. Sheldon groaning Pennys name and Penny yelling out to a deity who may or may not exist.

Sheldon collapesed on top of Pennys chest; she gently stroaked his hair.

"That was wow" Sheldon said not knowing what else to say. His huge vocabulary seemed to have disappeared.

"I know" Penny replied. They laid together quietly basking in the after glow.


	17. Chapter 17

**So the movie Titanic keeps playing and I promised myself that I was going to finish this story before I watch it again so this story has its own feel to it. It is very hard to not watch it so here is another chapter. I am so happy that people are still enjoying this story. I just want everyone to know that I read and treasure all of the reviews, follows and favorites. Please keep them coming. ALSO VERY IMPORTANT I TRIED TO LOOK UP INFO ON THE EXERCISE EQUIPMENT I COULDN'T FIND ANYTHING ON HOW ANY OF IT WORKED. SO MY INTERPURTATION COULD BE REALLY WRONG, BUT IT WORKED FOR THE STORY. ALSO ON THE REAL TITANIC THEY COULDN'T SNEAK INTO THE GYM BECAUSE THE FITNESS TRAINER WAS THERE ALL NIGHT AND WENT DOWN WITH THE SHIP. BUT ARTISTIC LICSENSE. **

Sheldon and Penny had consumated their relationship three more times in Pennys bed. At 10:00 they dressed so they wouldn't have to deal with Leonard or even with Bernadette; at least for tonight.

Penny didn't bother to take her purse with her she had everything she needed with Sheldon. She left Sheldon for a moment to place her drawing in the safe.

Opening the door making sure the coast was clear the lovers made their way to have an adventure on this floating palace.

XXXXX

Leonard returned to the suite alone around 11:00. Bernadette had stayed behind to chat with the ladies.

Leonard knew what he wanted to do; but wasn't sure how he was going to accompolish it. While he thought he saw Penelopes purse on one of the tables. It was as if everything was falling into place. "Perfect."

He went to the safe to take out his mothers locket. To his shock and horror he found Pennys drawing. Which is what she wanted when she laid it right on top of everything. "That whore!" His body was shaking with anger. "I'm going to teach her how to behave. This is unacceptable. She deserves this for what she has put me through."

He threw the picture back into the safe and pulled out the locket. He threw it hastily into the purse. Afterwards he went to the phone that was in the room and frantically yelled for the master of arms. "Get to my suite immediately!" He rang for his butler Bareth "Get me Howard!" Bareth nodded and left. Things were going well so far.

XXXX

"Look at all the stars" Fredick Fleet observed from the crows nest.

"We have strict orders to watch for ice. Not star gazing" Reginald Lee replied.

"I know that, captain has already turned the ship south. I was just pointing out how much harder it is to see on a moonless night" Fleet retorted.

"All the more reason to shut up" Lee grunted.

Turning his collar up on his jacket Fleet peered out into the black waters.

XXXX

Penny jiggled the door to the gymnasium. It was passed curfew for woman being in the gym so they didn't want to get caught. It opened easily; they both looked to their left and then their right while they entered the gym.

She giggled and pulled Sheldon close. "We can have some fun in here" they kissed passionately.

Not sure who was dragging who but they found themselves against one of the electric horses. For the next hour they made love all over the gymnasium. Each time better then the last.

The ships whistle blew saying it was 11:00. finally redressed they actually looked at the equipment. "More then half of these machines will not keep you in shape" Sheldon observed.

"This is the finest and most up to date equipment in the world of course it helps." Penny said feeling oddly offended even though she has never used the machines.

"Really" he went over to the electric camel, hopped on and started it. Going up and down "besides looking ridiculous what is its purpose? Nothing."

Penny laughed at the sight "alright, fine. You're right, now shut it off before someone finds out we are in here."

"Now you're concerned with getting caught; where were you this afternoon when you made me sneak up on the bow?" Sheldon exclaimed. He couldn't help but enjoy the fact that Penny said that he was right. He could get used to people saying it.

"Oh hush yourself. Lets get out of here." Penny took his willing hand in hers and they leaded each other out onto the main deck on the starboard side.

"It is so peaceful out; it is like the world has stopped" Penny sighed as she looked at the stars and calm water.

"Sheldon…"

"Yes Penny."

"I am aware that I've already said this, but I am getting off the ship with you."

"Are you sure Penny? I can't give you everything your heart desires."

"Oh But Sheldon you have. You're what my heart desires" Penny placed his hand over her heart.

She went to kiss Sheldon but her stare went blank and slightly shoved him out of the way. "Penny are you alright?" Sheldon followed her gaze to witness an giant iceberg straight ahead.

XXXX

Fleet and Lee looked out into the nothings for the past few hours and saw nothing. They almost thought they were in the clear. Blowing his breath into his hands; Fleet looked to his slight right and saw a dark object in the water.

"Oh Shit!" Fleet rang the warning bell three times and called down to the bridge. "Iceberg right ahead!"

First Murdoch rushed into the bridge "turn her hard-to-port!" He ordered to helmsman Robert Hitchens "put the ship in reverse."

Hitchens raced to the ships telegraph and put in the order, then turned the ship as far left she would go.

It was now a waiting game. Murdoch praying it would be enough. The ship turned to slow, a crunching scraping sound could be heard. Titanic had been hit.

Captain Smith entered the bridge from his cabin "What was it Murdoch?"

"An iceberg sir. I hard-a-starboard and reversed the engines and I was going to hard-a-port around it, but she was to close."

Captain Smith nodded trying to understand it all. He finally said "Close the water tight comparments and get me Thomas Andrews."

XXX


	18. Chapter 18

"Sheldon!" Penny exclaimed as she watched and felt Titanic hit the iceberg. She gripped Sheldons shirt tightly not sure of what was happening. "There, there Sheldons here" he rubbed Pennys shoulder. He to was afraid of what this would mean. He was not one to be fooled into thinking that the ship was actually unsinkable.

Penny was shaking, her eyes big with fear. " I have to warn Bernadette of what has happened."

"Then let us go" Sheldon kissed Pennys forehead.

Penny wasn't ready for what she walked into. Bernadette was crying, Howard looked angry and Leonard was standing next to the master of arms.

"Bernadette what is the matter are you alright? Did you feel the bump as well?" Penny asked.

"Bump? You think this is because of a little bump? She is upset, how could you do this?" Leonard accused.

"What have I done?" Penny demanded. Sheldon stayed at her side.

"I've been robbed. My mothers locket has been taken from the safe" Leonard pointed to the open door.

Pennys mouth dropped "you think that I…" Penny shouted.

The master of arms looked sympathetically at Penny but he needed to do his job, "do you know the combination miss?"

Penny waved her hand in as if to say obviously with her hands. "Of course; but I didn't take the locket."

"May we check your purse please, just to make sure."

Penny handed them her bag "here your not going to find any…"

"Well now" the master of arms said as he pulled out the missing locket. Penny fell into a rage "I didn't take it. Someone put it there to frame me. Why would I take it?"

"You were going to sell my mothers jewelery so you could run off with him a nobody" Leonard pointed at Sheldon.

"Penny didn't steal this, she was with me the whole night" Sheldon said with authority.

"For every moment?" the master of arms raised his eyebrows. Knowing that he was going to be unable to lie without giving it away; Sheldon had to tell the truth "no; but I know she didn't take it."

"I want them both arrested" Leonard said.

"On what charge for the boy?" the assistant asked the master of arms.

"He was an accomplice" the master of arms decided.

"Don't put them together I don't need them to help them escape. I am terribly upset over this. The thought of one of my mothers only remaining pieces of jewelery on the black market" Leonard shivered at the thought.

The master of arms and his assitant put handcuffs on both Penny and Sheldon. "No! Bernadette please you have to believe me. Tell them I am innocent" Penny pleaded through hot tears. She kicked and screamed as she was dragged out of the room. "Sheldon!"

"Penny! It'll be alright. I promise." Sheldon went a bit more willingly with the officer to the holding cabin. He had promised Penny everything was going to be alright but he wasn't at all sure how that was going to be true.

XXX

Bernadette went over to Howard who sat on the couch with his head was in his hands. Not sure of what happened. Leonard never before left him out of one of his devious plans. What did this mean for Howard was Leonard getting rid of him? He looked up and saw Bernadette; immediately jumping to his feet he hugged her. She gave him a slight shove. "I know she is innocent. She maybe a lot of things but a theif she is not. You said she was going to be safe." Bernadette ran into her room.

Howard frowned as he thought of what he was going to do. With a nod a kiss to the medalion his mother gave him he left.

XXXX

"I'm afraid that the ship will sink" Thomas Andrews said to Captain Smith.

"Are you positive?" the captain was in disbelief.

"Yes. We have two hours at the most. We must get everyone to the life boats." Thomas said as he re-rolled his blueprints.

Captain Smith took a moment to take it all in. Maybe if had done things differently. No he couldn't think in what ifs he needed to act now. "Gather the passangers and start with women and children" he ordered to his officers.

XXXX

Penny banged on the door of her current prison cell. The master of arms had led her to a small room on the very end of the first class deck. It was furnished with a small cot, a desk that was under a small porthole, and a small wash room. The door had no doorknob on the inside; so escape was slim to none. He had left her handcuffs on as per requested by Leonard.

"Someone let out, I'm innocent. Please! Let me out!" she pounded until her fists hurt. Either people weren't around or the were ignoring her pleas. She fell to the floor sobbing " why is this happening? I'm so sorry for all the wrong I've done." She sobbed into her handcuffed hands. Sheldon had promised that everything was going to be alright but how is that at all possible. She was stuck here, Sheldon was God knows where; she probably would never see him again, the ship was most likely sinking. That iceberg had to have done serious damage.

She heard the door juggle, she rose to her feet. The door opened to reveal Howard. "What are you doing here? Going to make more accusations about me?" Penny spat.

"No actually" he took out his keys and unlocked her handcuffs. "Why I don't understand" Penny asked as she rubbed her wrists.

"I promised Bernadette that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you, so here I am" Howard shrugged. "You love my sister?" Penny questioned.

"Very much so. She makes me want to be a better man."

"Then keep her safe. Get her to the top deck, the ship is sinking. We hit an iceberg I saw it with my own eyes." Howard nodded in understanding. Penny continued "now where is Sheldon."

Howard invouluntarily scoffed " I said I would keep you safe not some street bum." With all of her strength she shoved Howard against the wall. "Howard you better tell me where he is right now or I'll…"

Howard sturggled under he control "fine he is on C-deck. In the crew quarter. Room 56. If you want to risk your life for him then so be it."

"Your keys please" Penny held out her hand. "No you've got to do this on your own" Howard smirked. "Enough of this crap" Penny shouted. She pulled her arm back and punched him square in the nose. Howard doubled over dropping the keys "ah you bitch!" howard held his face to stop the bleeding. "Keep Bernadette safe" Penny yelled as she ran down the corridor.

People were cramming the hallways; however Pennys fellow first class passengers were more angry then scared. "Why are we being dragged out of our beds in the middle of the night? This is prepostrious." She heard numerous people say. "Idiots they are all just a bunch of idiots" she muttered to herself. She saw the iceberg, Sheldon told her about the lifeboats. She had a sick feeling in her stomach that tonight wasn't going to end well. All the more reason to find Sheldon.

"Move, get out of my way." She shoved people to the side, she needed to get to the elvator down the next hallway. Finally reaching it she yelled at the attendent to take her down. The poor young man, who wasn't that much older then herself or Sheldon, turned paleface but nodded. Realizing that he must be afraid with all the commotion that is happening and not a lot of communication about what was really happening, Penny kindly thanked him. Her smile make him relax. Slowly the lift went down to C-deck. Water was slowly seeping in. "I'm sorry miss I have to stop here" the boy said.

"Let me out then" Penny said gruffly. "But miss…". The water had now made a small puddle under their feet. "But nothing let me out!" Penny banged on the metal cage door.

"Yes miss" he said as he opened the door. "Thank you" Penny said as she watched the elevator leave for safety.

Down here was empty, this is where the crew sleep and they were assisting all the passengers. The ship moaned from the pressure of the water. She needed to go down one more level. Running to the stairs, which were nearly flooded with water. "Oh no Sheldon" she cried.

Penny gathered all of her inner strength, gripped Howards keys and walked into the water. "Holy Frak!" she shouted as the freezing water touched her. "Ok I can do this" she kept repeating as she kept moving forward. Howard said he was in room 56 which was to her right. The water hit her waist she trudged on. "Sheldon can you hear me?" Penny shouted. A muffled "Penny!" came from behind a door. "Sheldon" penny quickly opened the door. She saw Sheldon handcuffed to a desk drawer and Sheldon sitting on top of the desk.

"How did you escape?" Sheldon asked. He had tried to come up with a solution to get them out of their predicament, but nothing was plausible. The water had begun to rapidly increase while he was in the room. He had moved to the top of the desk so he would be able to stay dry.

"Don't worry about that now. Here I have keys" Penny fumbled with the key underwater. "Penny tell me. How is it that you are here and with keys?" Sheldon insisted. Penny sighed "fine Bernadette made Howard promise that he wouldn't let Leonard do anything to me. so he released me." Penny finally was able to twist the key so the lock would open. "Yes!" Penny shouted as she kissed Sheldon. "Howard just gave you his keys ti rescue me? A man he utterly despises." Sheldon rubbed his wrists.

"Well not exactly. I sort of punched him and then just took his keys." Penny looked a little guilty after she heard outloud what she had done.

"Penny such vulgar behavior. I am so proud of you. You finally stood up for yourself." The ship moaned again. "We have to get to top deck." Sheldon took Pennys hand and led her to the hallway.


End file.
